


ICE-MANCER 冰上浪游者

by IceFieldSlipper



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Neuromancer, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Chris is the mom to us all, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Read This, Fluff, Like really slow, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry, Stéphane is a little sweetie, and Deniss tries to play tough, graphic description of illness, i really suck at tags, no sickfic tho, probably, this is not a parent-kid kink lol
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFieldSlipper/pseuds/IceFieldSlipper
Summary: 应该是师徒，的赛博朋克au。警校老师捡了个freelance小黑客的故事。（第一部分 千叶 完）





	1. 千叶 DAY 001

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是Neuromancer（《神经浪游者》，牛逼，安利）世界观，私设成山注意，也会混合一些别的赛博朋克和科幻里的设定，如果有粉先在这里对不住了我在这一通胡写。  
> 我胡写的就请大家胡看看吧对不住了。  
> （填坑随缘sorry not sorry）
> 
> i don't own anything except for my work  
> I prefer not to call this rpf顶多算人设衍生，切勿上升原型。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东京湾，千叶港，仁清街。  
> 没有人知道发生了什么。

*

清晨的东京湾，褪去了入夜时分五彩斑斓的霓虹氖气灯管和全息投影；隔夜的尘埃和油渍浮在空气里常年不散的水汽中，形成灰蒙蒙、鬼影憧憧的霾。从战后就不曾彻底清扫的罪恶和污秽，就这样鼓鼓囊囊地游离在一层灰色的介质之下。即使是这样，商店街的远端仍然时不时传来仿生杜鹃鸟的叫声，说不上是啼血哀鸣的悲切，却也没有百花深处的温暖。听起来就只是“挺像真的的”罢了，战后出生的一代年轻人已经很少有人听过真正的杜鹃叫声了。

但这里是千叶，千叶仁清街，全世界的电子垃圾和生物垃圾最终都会集散到这里，沿着江户川漂进东京湾然后滞留在港口的滩涂上，这里没有人会在早上起床。但这里的早晨却是整个东亚环太平洋城市带中最“生机勃勃”的：千叶警校的钟声是整个港区每天最先响起的声音，像打鸣报晓的公鸡一样，吵醒的不只是整条仁清街睡眠不足的红男绿女，原始荷尔蒙过分充沛的警校学生，还有晨雾掩护下更甚于深夜的犯罪率高峰。

 

Christopher Trevisan的公寓就位于仁清街中心距离千叶警署三个路口的集装箱住宅带上。说是住宅带，其实是由平成时代外形的集装箱改装成的高层公寓，锈迹斑斑的瓦楞金属外壳上镶嵌着密密麻麻的巴西气密窗，四栋成排联结起来，背靠着电子垃圾横流的江户川。楼的其余三面都临街，住户坐着光缆电梯下一百二十五层就能直达楼下的AMEMUSHI*酒吧。

今天警校钟声响起的时候Chris还没有睡，大部分时候他觉得住在千叶市中心睡与不睡也没有什么差别，蔓生到一百二十六层的光污染使得这里的白天和夜晚没有太大区别，更何况是对于他们这些需要长时间游离在肉体外、早已经丢失了时间观念的网络民工来说，公寓无非是一个可以睡觉的灰色方形静谧空间罢了，一成不变。

Chris喝了一口手边的合成咖啡——有的时候他觉得手里的手工涂鸦马克杯都比杯子里的咖啡要真实一点，那是警校时代一次天然染料体验活动的纪念品，是用货真价实的陶土和矿物群青制成的，现在用来盛合成咖啡因加单宁酸的混合溶液，听起来可真是跌份。

“Spin你该回来了，公鸡打鸣了。”Chris打开通讯器说道，稍长的门齿在说话时带着一种天真的威严。他额头上的皮肤电极连接着虚拟体验系统，一个该死的单向交流系统。

 

虚拟体验系统，西门子公司22世纪的伟大发明，让使用者可以感同身受地接入另一个人的神经系统，观其所看感其所感。本来是一项娱乐性发明，却因其便利性被军方警方大规模投入组合作战使用，也由于其“全通感”的特性受到人权保护组织旷日持久的抵制。

说是抵制，但其实只是并不被政府放在眼里的小规模EMP袭击和集会示威罢了。每天殚精竭虑焦头烂额的政府职员，没有人会多看一眼这样的小打小闹，他们在对峙和自保间选择了放任这些自我安慰式的曲线救国行径。

 

嘘Trevor，行行好安静一会，我就要跟上了。

Chris感觉到Stéphane在脑子里说道，同时感到一阵带着寒意的抖擞——Stéphane在清晨略低的温度里伸展了后背，尼龙制的风衣发出沙沙的响声，肩胛骨触碰到衬衫，带起一阵凝滞的凉意。不远处正在四面张望的中年男人突然往Stéphane的方向看过来，紧接着踮起脚尖笨拙地往人群密集的大路上跑去，一阵带有早餐摊后厨味道的工业油烟掩住了他的行迹。

Stéphane脑子里闪过一句Chris不知道是什么语言的咒骂，Chris皱了皱眉。他思考着为什么相识这么多年自己还是没有掌握搭档兼室友那些五花八门的语言中的入门词汇，但被念叨的本人显然没有太意识到这个：一个才下了班连制服都没来得及换下来，就收到线人发来的新线索跑到闹市区蹲点的人，蹲在清晨七点的垃圾堆旁边，怕是没有办法有意识地吐出什么高明的句子来的。

 

“三点钟，Spin。”Chris突然这样说道，然后Stéphane就低下身子沿着墙边快速移动起来，很快钻进了大路上面无表情的上班族人流中——低薪的朝九晚五族类，散发着浑身关节都需要上油的锈腥气。

Stéphane尽量低调地顺着人群走，紧紧盯着脚尖前方的路面，压低的眼睑让Chris看不到目标，只有视神经角落里一行浅浅的蓝色数字莹莹地发着幽光——那是警察编号的痕迹。即便如此，Chris仍然可以感知到目标仍在可追踪范围内，慌里慌张且毫无章法地乱窜着，而Stéphane不想进一步打草惊蛇。

 

越过拉高的衣领，Stéphane看到一个人影从人群中倏地逆流闪过，瞬时的对视还是让他捕捉到了一些信息：敞开的衣襟露出一件皱皱巴巴的黑色衬衣，领口若隐若现地挂着一条链子，链子上拴着一枚亮蓝色的丝带形吊牌——那是后苏维埃共同体自由黑客的标志。

敏捷的少年。Chris在共感中捕捉到了这样的字眼，他轻轻咳了一声提醒Stéphane保持专注。

金发蓝眼的北方人，警校最喜欢这样的孩子。Chris可没法管住Stéphane的脑子，更可悲的是他也不能在这个时候关掉虚拟体验或者冲着通讯器大声咒骂。

 

这时一个吊着一条仿生手的工装男人朝Stéphane撞过来，是个东斯拉夫人，长着一张没有修复痕迹的沧桑灰脸，嵌在鼻骨上的单边植入镜片斜斜地向耳边歪着。男人装着假手的那半边身体撞在Stéphane身上，欠修补的仿生皮肤卷翘的破损处隔着衣服留下难以名状的触感。Stéphane接着感觉到颧骨上嗖地一凉，

有什么温热的东西流下来了，蜿蜒在隔了夜微汗的皮肤上和肆意蹿出的胡茬间。撞他的斯拉夫人摇摇摆摆地消失在了身后。他没有停下脚步，只是视线在身后多停留了一秒。再回过头来，视线直白地闯入了面无表情的上班族，目标不见了。

 

Chris感觉到Stéphane嘴角翘了翘。如果说有什么样的人跟丢了目标还能笑出来的话，那就是Stéphane了，这个男人身上有着谜样的自信和从容交织起来融合成的孩子气特质。

那是一种独一无二的风度，让他成为了站在人群中一眼就能被辨认出来的那种人。本应对执法者极为不利的这一特质，却被Stéphane反其道运用，变成了他不算长的赛博空间警察生涯中的独家利刃。金牌骑手Stéphane Lambiel不按章法出牌招摇过市还能让人迷迷糊糊上钩的办案作风，至今都流传在警校学生中间。对于这一点，那些败在他手下的牛仔在网络监狱里想破脑袋也没有办法参透，甚至是和他共事过的同事，也都只有咬着牙赞叹的份。

 

“嘶…嘿Trevor，希望你没有把我的咖啡都喝光，我马上就到家了，下来AMEMUSHI找我。”

Stéphane和Chris习惯在任务结束后也开着虚拟体验系统和通讯器继续闲聊。

“喝你个头，我要睡觉了，千叶总得有人上班。我还有三个小时可以睡，你自己上来吧。”Chris恹恹地说，“我要下线了，你走路看着点路。”

Stéphane还想争辩几句，Chris已经关掉了虚拟体验，Stéphane感觉到神经倏地一轻，受过伤的神经系统残留着微微过载后灼热的不适感，他又是孑然一身了。

 

像大多数千叶居民一样，Stéphane不是喜欢早起的那种人，幸运的是，他恰巧也是不需要早起的那一部分人。

自从受伤退役以来，他被调到千叶警校来做客座教学。千叶警校是当今世界范围内最权威也是最具有学院氛围残留的联合国级警员培训中心之一，聚集着大量原生的、没有经过仿生改造的年轻人类，模拟日光下年轻生命的汗珠就像曾几何时亚马逊丛林中巨叶上盘踞的露水一样可爱，Stéphane喜欢这种古典的天然野性。

作为虚拟教学操控台系统的联合发明者之一，和照片被挂在警校走廊的功勋奖章持有者，Stéphane Lambiel享有着每周只讲两堂课的特权。他把更多的时间用在跟Chris一起帮Mishin“送外卖”、和物色“灰骑士”上。

 

自从信息战后，赛博空间进一步蔓延扩张，越来越多的人开始徘徊流连于赛博空间，警方能够完全在现实空间中侦破的犯罪行为大幅下降，网警部门就是从这个时候开始设立的，并逐渐成为了公安部门的主要力量。

不同于使用普通操控台*接入赛博空间的公民，警察拥有能够直接修改赛博空间的能力，并能够在赛博空间中定位违法者和越界的牛仔，强制其下线的同时传唤当地警方协助抓捕。

 

所谓“外卖”，指的是那些游走于法律和道德边界“灰色地带”的地下行动，它们大部分是更大规模犯罪活动的先兆和铺垫，而那些在暗网上进行“准违法”活动的赛博空间漫游者，被称作“灰牛仔”。

Stéphane和Chris现在所做的工作，大部分内容是通过藏匿在千疮百孔的千叶港区的眼线，逐渐摸索“灰牛仔”们及其背后的利益集团网络的实时动向，使得警方提前一步掌握犯罪王国的风向，以便在重大行动中能够先发制人。这样的工作需要游离于执法系统外，但业务熟练的老手来进行操作。于是由于神经系统损伤退役不能再接入赛博空间执行任务的Stéphane和他的老搭档Chris就成了这项任务的不二人选。

而他们的第二项工作，正是在一届又一届年轻的警校学员中，挑选出能够进入赛博空间从网络内部维持边缘地带稳定，甚至干一些“脏活”的“灰骑士”。

两人来到千叶已经有三年时间了，Stéphane对警界未来感到一片担忧。

 

*

收了工的Stéphane没有去AMEMUSHI而是直接回了家。早晨八九点的酒吧里往往还横七竖八地堆着隔夜的醉汉和嫖妓的海员，没有人愿意招待一个通宵加班、半边脸都是血的条子，或者老师，或者条子老师。

不同于其锈迹斑斑的外表，Chris的公寓楼一走进那扇蓝色涂装的大铁门，内里立刻呈现出一种简朴干净的氛围来。电梯用磁条钥匙才能启动，厢内的墙上没有不堪入目的涂鸦和印着各种粉色仿生器官的黑诊所广告，也没有终日笼罩着整条仁清街的味蕾香水和电子烟混合的味道，陈旧木质的干燥气息混着微微发潮的生铁味充盈着狭小的空间。

 

Stéphane轻轻地倚靠在仿大理石的胶质厢板上，紧闭的对开电梯门反射出隔夜男性不修边幅的肖像：本来用摩丝固定的额发由于重力的作用散落下来，一绺一绺地粘在一起；胡茬一片片地冒出来蔓延到了脖子上，中间混杂着干涸的血迹，向上汇集到左边脸颊一道不大不小的划痕，边缘整齐，并已经开始结痂了。

Stéphane呼了一口气，镜面厢门上自己的脸迅速蒙上了一层雾气。他轻轻闭上眼，遍布的血丝中隐隐约约闪过一丝暗淡的蓝光。

 

随着电梯厢门打开，Stéphane掏出一盘更大一点的磁条钥匙，打开了126B22的门。

这套公寓是Mishin介绍的房屋中介卖给Chris的。三年前刚刚退役伤愈，手里空拿着一堆奖章却连一个合法身份都没有的Stéphane Lambiel，跟着他可靠的后勤兼好友兼新房东从斯普罗尔*来到了千叶，可以说是从一个前线来到了另一个前线。

整栋楼虽然是当下常见的金属结构，内部装潢却看不到金属的影子。仿木质的涂装让室内看起来暖融融的，像是置身西欧丛林中的别馆，仿佛可以闻到松针上积雪掉落的味道。玄关处摆着一只斯里兰卡银碗，随便地盛着几张名片和半包颐和园香烟，Stéphane把钥匙扔进碗里走进屋内。整个房间呈现出一种Stéphane式的乱中有序——大部分东西都有序地放摆在储物工具上，但所有的储物空间又都处在触手可及的地方，比如躺在沙发上的Chris。

 

听见响动的Chris从沙发上爬起来，“Stéph，”他喊道，声音沙哑，“你受伤了。”

“今天的好运用光了。”Stéphane随意的回答着，把脱下来的风衣扔在沙发上，从口袋里掏出皱成一团的领带，“你去睡吧，我又不会一头栽进江户川。”

“那是因为江户川对岸没有漂亮的金发北欧小子。”Chris笑着说，同时揉了揉眼睛，他也还穿着昨天上班的衬衫，袖子皱皱巴巴地堆起来。

“什么？”Stéphane眨眨眼，大脑放弃运作一般茫然地问，同时从浴室拿出了急救箱。

“野牛仔。”Chris一边说一边接过室友手中的探针，刺入已经开始自行愈合的表皮组织，“不然这个是怎么来的？”

“对了，”Stéphane挑了挑右边的眉毛，冰凉的探针刺痛了疲倦的皮肤，“那个东欧老头，我觉得他故意撞我。”

“你知道我不是说这个。”Chris看了看探针的尖端，“没毒，八成是镜片划的，什么也没有，没有生物组织。我没说那个老头，而且人家也不是老头。”Chris故意地再次强调，不准备放过友人。

“那个孩子，”Stéphane递给Chris一张蝴蝶贴*——22世纪人类还是不得不依靠First Aid，“是新来的，第一次来千叶。”

“你歇会吧。”Chris毫不留情地把白色的蝴蝶贴拍到Stéphane脸颊上，“Voilà.”清理干净后涂过纳米胶的伤口被紧紧拉到了一起，已经肉眼可见地开始愈合了，“千叶港每天少说有几百万人登陆。”

“如果你是说那些一个人顶三个宽的水手嫖客的话，”Stéphane啪地一声盖上了急救箱的盖子——谁用谁收，老规矩，“我可不觉得他们会落单出现在早上八点半的仁清街。”

 

Chris还想说点什么，但最终摆了摆手，通宵工作的疲倦使他懒得理会Stéphane的拙劣打岔，他靠进弹簧沙发里咬指甲。

“而且那看起来真的是个不错的孩子啊！”Stéphane折回来拍在Chris肩上，没轻没重得让他很想顺势弹起来砸向对方。

“去睡觉吧！”Stéphane说，“你看起来像刚刚揍过十个黑豹党人肉炸弹。”这个比喻令Chris轻笑出声，他抬头扔给Stéphane一个询问的眼神。

“不许对我的比喻产生质疑，”Stéphane说，“我得去洗个澡。”说完他就回身走向了浴室，留下仍然若有所思的Chris。

 

Stéphane刚才说的话不是没有道理的。没有人，或者仿生人，能在大街上随随便便地划上一个擦肩而过的路人而不留下任何痕迹，甚至连一点硅油腥味都没有。何况Stéphane不是什么普通的“路人”，他是一名经过专业训练的警察，前警察，whatever。

手法诡异的东欧人，追了一夜却绕回原点的线索，突然出现的北方野牛仔，这些一个早上之内集中出现的不寻常究竟和他们正在暗网上跟进的案子有什么联系？如果是他们的行踪暴露了，暴露了多少，他们还有多大的可能是安全的？如果是对方要有新动作，又怎么能完全没有走漏一点风声？Chris皱了皱眉，试图驱赶着脑子里出现的一连串问号。他和Stéphane都很清楚，所谓的疑似艳遇不过是彼此互相调侃的话术——连续工作了二十四小时，谁想接着聊工作呢？这是十几年的交情下二人形成的独特默契。Chris这么想着，很快就靠在沙发上睡着了。

 

*

Stéphane觉得浴室不是一个用来思考疑似艳遇对象的合理场所。合成水的密度比天然水要稍微低一些，由离子喷头洒出来淋在身上有一种说不上来的轻盈感，却总像隔靴搔痒一样不能让人满意，要知道就在十年前，大部分城市的自来水管道里还是流淌着天然水的。

公寓的浴室里装着一个不大的全息投影仪，里面同步储存着二人正在进程中的案件资料。Stéphane觉得洗澡的时间太无聊了，总要做点什么才好，Chris不止一次抱怨说这种任性的行为太不安全了，而实际上他使用的次数比Stéphane还要多。Stéphane快速地浏览着昨晚行动中虚拟体验仪自动保存下来的影像数据，一切看起来都还是那么没有头绪，于是他把画面定格在了一闪而过的北欧少年身上。

说Stéphane是在思考疑似艳遇对象可能不太恰当，他是在任务中陷入了片刻的走神不假，但他知道那是因为他认出了那枚亮蓝色的吊牌——他曾经认识一个人，也拥有这样一枚吊牌。

 

十八岁的夏天，Stéphane像斯普罗尔大部分年轻学生一样，生活无非是上学下学吃饭上网。布鲁克林老街的一个小网吧，是他们这些移民孩子聚集的场所之一。当时一个叫做“攻破冰墙”的程序，以其高度类似军事级别冰墙*的特点，和设计精巧的关卡，在这些刚刚学会使用操控台的孩子中风靡一时。Stéphane是在这里认识的Maxim和Tatiana。高大的斯拉夫少年，有着棕褐色的头发和天蓝色的眼睛，胸口就挂着这样一枚亮蓝色的丝带吊牌，背面的硅板上用西里尔文写着“赛博”和“自由”。

后苏联共同体自由黑客，众多民间牛仔组织中规模比较大的一支，成员主要覆盖前苏联成员国和北欧各国的斯拉夫移民。他们不愿以“网络牛仔”自称，而是选择了老派的“黑客”作为头衔，推崇过硬的技术和合法生意。这样的信条使得他们聚集了一批乐于钻研的五好青年，还时不时被各国政府征召去赚些外快。但他们坚持不肯与任何政府绑定，只愿保持金钱和技术上的往来。这种态度让他们在牛仔社群内部一直享有不错的声誉，因此经常能接到酬金不菲的生意。但对于混迹官场多年的人来说，他们就是一支不怎么显眼的老实友军。

但在当年布鲁克林逼仄老街灰色天空下长大的少年们眼中，这枚耀眼的蓝色吊牌，就是天下第一一样的神秘冠冕。直到后来Stéphane和Maxim联手以地区榜前十的身份打通“攻破冰墙”被送去纽约警察局见时任斯普罗尔警署长的Alexei Mishin的时候，他都觉得自己能认识一名后苏联自由黑客还和他平起平坐是一件不怎么现实的事情。

 

后来在斯普罗尔警校中，Stéphane认识了更多来自世界各地的网络牛仔，或者黑客，他们宣誓为彼此保全，在一次又一次的破冰行动中兑现承诺互相照应，一直到四年前的温哥华行动。

行动的细节Stéphane记不太清了，那是他的神经系统彻底受损的一场围剿。但他记得当他和Maxim双双被震出赛博空间的时候，Maxim把那条挂着自由黑客吊牌的项链扔给他，叫他交给Tatiana，说那本来就是属于她的东西。

伤愈苏醒的时候，Mishin对Stéphane说Maxim被送回俄罗斯老家养伤了，Tatiana来过，但是没有拿走项链就随Maxim一起回去俄罗斯了。后苏联自由黑客在之后的几年突然沉寂了下去，原因Mishin从来都不肯提，现在即便是在仁清这样容纳和流窜着全世界最多的异类、罪犯以及各种被遗忘的种群的地方，也几乎难以见到这些来自北方的自由黑客的踪影了。

 

Stéphane发现自己站在淋浴花洒下，恒温的热水持续不断地冲下来，节水系统发出超时的警报声，脸颊上的伤口微微地肿胀着，全息屏还停留在年轻黑客漂亮的侧脸上：金棕色的头发，天蓝色的眼睛，泛红的脸颊和嘴唇下未消的痘印，敞开的领口和宝蓝色的吊牌——这一切都散发着令人喜悦的年轻气息，同时又流露出被小心翼翼藏起来的慌乱和无措。一瞬间的对视让Stéphane身为大人的那一部分武断地想要相信这是个走投无路的善良孩子，而身为教育者的那一部分又清楚地知道这是一个有着无限潜能的，蓄势待发的好苗子。至于身为警察的那一部分，他决定暂时让它下班，稍微享受片刻没有绝对理性叫嚣着潜在危险的亢奋和愉悦。

 

关上水龙头，无视了节水系统自动投放的全息节水广告，Stéphane迈进和淋浴间一体的烘干装置，嗡嗡作响的烘干机仿佛也排空了大脑沉重运行的思绪，但他没有忘记关上全息显示屏，也没有忘记在关上之前又多瞄了一眼。

 

回到房间的Stéphane很快就在成吨袭来的倦意中睡着了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AMEMUSHI：雨虫。瞎起的名字。  
> *操控台：人类用来接入赛博空间的仪器，类比VR设备。教学操控台是学校使用的不接入真实赛博空间的模拟机。  
> *斯普罗尔：The Sprawl，Neuromancer中的地名，直指代波士顿-亚特兰大都市轴心，相当于现在美国东海岸城市的泛集合体。  
> *蝴蝶贴：butterfly closure，两头粗中间细那种白色的伤口贴。first aid是一个做这玩意的牌子。  
> *冰墙：冰=反入侵电子器件，类似于防火墙。


	2. 千叶 DAY 001.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是巧合还是预谋？

*

这场情绪调节器影响下的睡眠并没有像预期的那样持续很久，Stéphane在熹微的日光中醒来。难得的晴朗使地平线上核聚变反应堆处为飞行器提供警示的红色灯塔*变得清晰可见，蜿蜒的江户川也五彩斑斓地闪着光。东亚太城市带的穹顶被中国人搭得很高，所以天空看上去和自然界差别不大，泛着灰白色，没有云。

窗户上的电子时钟显示的时间为下午四点，室外温度华氏60.8度，Chris还没有回来，客厅里弥漫着一种静谧诡谲的氛围。客厅的采光窗边立着一架钢琴，从前Chris偶尔会弹，但现在已经很久没有人动过了，尘土在阳光里悬浮着。像绝大多数拥有钢琴的寻常人家那样，他们的钢琴上也摆着各式各样的“家庭”纪念品，虽然是分属于两个人的财产，但格局中却体现着一种不分你我的架势。Maxim的黑客吊坠就挂在警校合影的相框上，随着Stéphane的移动一明一灭地闪着光，却远不及照片中少年少女的笑容耀眼。匆匆看了一眼，Stéphane干脆抓起外套出了门。

 

AMEMUSHI里稀稀落落地坐着几个人，Diāna正试图把一个巨大的托盘举过头顶窜来窜去，看到Stéphane走进来她吹了个口哨。Stéphane冲她笑了笑，坐在了吧台最远端的空位上，他背后卡座里的古巴男人正在跟一个妓女头对头呼哧呼哧地吸一碗乌冬面，Diāna把两瓶青岛啤酒墩在他们桌上，酒瓶相撞发出清脆的响声。

“嘿，professor！”Diāna运送完了托盘里的食物，绕回吧台后面，正把托盘往自己的围裙上蹭着，“昨天晚上来的那群仿生人可真够呛，现在的工厂难道都不给这些家伙下载礼仪插件了吗？”她大声地说着近日的见闻，就像她每次见到Stéphane或者Chris时会做的那样。

她喜欢称呼他们为Professor，或者老师，每当他们试图纠正的时候她就吐吐舌头，然后依旧我行我素，久而久之他们就放弃了并决定随她高兴——谁不想看到十几岁的孩子开开心心的呢。更何况她是仁清街上最好的barista了，她调的花式咖啡能让人忘了这东西其实跟咖啡豆一点关系都没有。而这几乎成为了Stéphane放着警署配的希尔顿套房不去住而坚持住在仁清的非官方主要原因第一名。咖啡机轰隆隆地响着，渐渐盖过了Diāna的声音，透过蒸汽只能看到她眉飞色舞的神情。

“哦，D，”Stéphane抿了一口Diāna推过来的拿铁表面绵密的泡沫，“我愿意为这个而死。”

“你知道那不过是咖啡因和单宁酸，加上植脂粉末，还有蒸汽。”Diāna一边在围裙上擦着手一边笑嘻嘻地回答他，“你值得更好的，professor。”她鼻梁上的植入镜片在蒸汽中起了雾，让人看不清她的眼睛。

 

Diāna总是向全世界宣布Stéphane和Chris是她最喜欢的两个人类，他们不仅热爱她——一个地处全世界最藏污纳垢的垃圾堆城市里最肮脏混乱角落的小破酒吧里的打工小丫头片子——冲的咖啡，还总是为她带来千奇百怪的探险故事，关于警察世界的，那个她从小向往着的世界。

Diāna鼻梁上的多功能植入镜片被做成了普通黑框眼镜的样子，除了鼻托和镜腿部分被植入皮肤的仿生材料取代以外，跟一般的近视镜看上去没有什么区别。不得不说这其实是个徒劳的伪装，自从有了角膜矫正术以后早就已经没有人戴近视镜了，但她很喜欢这个款式，“显得脸型好看”，女孩是这么说的。

她很小的时候就拥有它们了——先天性眼疾使她不得不依靠科技——这没有什么，真的，这个年代的人，身上多多少少都有点人工痕迹，技术发展得很好，健康又安全。

唯一的问题是，这幅植入镜片让她失去了进入警校的机会。

为了反牛仔入侵和避免协议冲突，警校不能招收已经佩戴义肢或植入了仿生器官的学员，辅助性的也不行。不是说不能成为警察Diāna的人生就变得一无是处了，但她总觉得有点挥之不去的遗憾，也是因为这一点，Stéphane和Chris不由自主地在相处中对这个女孩子多带上了一点亲近。

 

然而Diāna今天却意外地不想碰见Stéphane。她有一些和Stéphane有关的消息，其实她还不知道是不是真的跟Stéphane有关，所以她也不知道该不该告诉他，她宁可不用碰见他。但她显然并没有这样的好运气，她知道Stéphane总是在工作后光临AMEMUSHI，她也知道请假并不在自己的可选项中。

“你昨天没有来听课，D。”Stéphane的眼神中流露出关切，他有时会带她去警校旁听自己的课，“你看起来脸色还不错，所以是发生了什么事吗？”

就在Stéphane开口询问之前Diāna还有那么几秒钟觉得他可能已经忘了这件事了，但显然她错估了Stéphane的记性。“我有朋友来千叶了，”Diāna想了想然后说，她依旧低着头，“没打声招呼就来了，我完全忘了我该去上课。”女孩的语气中带上了一点嗔怒，这让她听上去值得信服。

“抱歉, professor，”Diāna小声地道歉，她说，“我真的很抱歉。”

Stéphane搅动着手里的咖啡勺，盯着奶泡的漩涡眯起了眼睛。Diāna总是一见面就主动汇报所有的新闻，但今天她明知道自己会被问及却还是没有提起这件事，是什么样的朋友让她不愿意说出口？是不是真的存在这样一位“朋友”？难道她惹上什么麻烦了吗？

看Stéphane迟迟没有反应，皱着眉头神情严肃，Diāna以为他生了她的气，摆弄着手里的衣襟咬咬嘴唇不说话。她想起Deniss早上说的话：他说他可能闯了祸，应该是很重要的事情，他希望没人因此受伤。聪明的Diāna一听就大概知道发生什么了，但她没有十足的把握，所以她并没告诉Deniss任何事，只叫他不要担心，注意安全。但Stéphane刚一进门Diāna就注意到了他脸上醒目的两条蝴蝶贴，虽然本人尽量地表现出完全不在意的样子，这印证了Diāna早些时候的猜测。于是她又想起Deniss，早上只说了几句话他就匆匆离开了，他说有人在追他，他现在又身在何处呢？

“嘿，D。”Stéphane决定再一次丢掉不由自主的职业性多疑，他在孩子们面前总是难以自控地心软。他抬起头来看着Diāna，额头上出现一条亲切的纹路：“别担心，好吗？你应该有自己的生活，”他伸出手去碰女孩的小臂，试图传达安抚的情绪，“但有什么问题一定要跟我说，好吗？或者Chris，你知道我们总是在这的，你知道该怎么找到我们。”

 

Diāna担忧地看着Stéphane，思索着要不要告诉他Deniss的事。Stéphane脸上还带着询问的表情，他那双总是潮湿着的眼睛加上脸颊上的伤使他看上去充满了说服力。“你可以告诉我们任何事，”他补充道，“当然除了那些你不愿意说的，我们永远都不会强迫你。”他不知道在女孩眼里这一切都适得其反，来自长辈的亲切关心这会儿只会徒增她的烦恼。

过了一会，Diāna总算是点了点头，她说服自己为Stéphane的反应暂时松了一口气——很显然他只当她是陷入了什么青春期女孩的烦恼中。她得尽快联系上Deniss。

 

*

早上告别了Diāna，Deniss从AMEMUSHI的后门离开。他沿着江边的栈道往暂时租住的廉价旅馆走着。跟了他一整个晚上的乌克兰雇佣兵，在撞了Stéphane之后就消失在了人潮中。虽然他是昨天从AMEMUSHI和Diāna分开之后才感觉到被盯梢的，Diāna应该还没有危险，但他依然不敢在这里久留——他要尽一切可能避免置朋友于险境。

他又想起今天早上突然出现在路中间的男人：不知道那不轻的一撞有没有让他受伤，或者那个乌克兰人是否有找他的麻烦，回想起一眼瞥见的男人严肃的神情，事情好像变得严峻起来。

Deniss习惯于时时刻刻顾及着周围人的感受，这是他从小养成的习惯。他此次来到千叶本身就已经是一个大麻烦了，随着时日推移也只会衍生出更多的小麻烦来。他真的需要把自己隔离开来，自己的烂摊子自己收拾就够了，他已经是一个成年人了。Diāna被牵扯进他的麻烦之中，已经让Deniss作为朋友感到非常愧疚了，但正是身为朋友的他也清醒地知道，如果身份对调，Diāna也会毫不犹豫地为他做一样的事，但他知道他不能再让更多无辜的人也跟着受牵连了。适当的时候也可以依靠朋友，年轻人还没有成熟到可以参透这样浅显的道理，总是想要挣扎着独当一面，直到翅膀折断为止。

 

Deniss回到了港口附近的廉价旅馆*，那是一幢半高的建筑，用尼龙布盖着顶棚，临街一侧的外墙上写着片假名的“廉价旅馆”，没有名字。旅馆接待处的周围铺着翠绿的塑料草坪，一直延伸到门口，而背后是一条条低矮的走道，通向密密麻麻的胶囊房间。Deniss走进左手边的电梯，看着伸缩铁门嘎吱嘎吱地合上，写着八层的指示灯亮起来——铁笼子和尼龙布拼合成的老式电梯开始一晃一晃地上升了。

Deniss的房间是熟悉的三米长一米宽“棺材”套间，屋顶大概到他的腰那么高。他摸出磁条钥匙打开门爬进去，屋里放着标准配置：一台日立口袋电脑，一个东芝迷你冰箱，还有一个嵌壁式保险盒，电脑屏幕上正闪烁着“欢迎回来，Ivanov先生”。

从西西伯利亚一路向东，Deniss已经见过了不少这样的棺材酒店，如果不是他总是不停地更换假身份和假名，他账户里的积分可能已经够他买上这样一幢酒店，或者住上几个晚上的希尔顿总统套间了。今天他是Alyosha Ivanov，但这不是他用过的最糟的名字，上个礼拜他还是Petrov先生呢。

 

他登入了日立电脑，一条即时消息立刻弹了出来，消息的全部内容只有一个“？”，署名是Nala。消息停留了三秒就消失了，像魔法一样没有留下任何可追踪的痕迹。Deniss看了一看他的操控台：那是一台父亲留下的小野-仙台“网络空间9号”*，十年前的款式，如今依然性能良好，遍布着划痕却没有一丝锈斑，毫不夸张地说可以打得过世面上一多半的新机型，此刻它正像个忠实的老伙计一样沉稳地坐镇在枕头边。Deniss没有移动，他不能以他常用的黑客身份通过操控台登陆赛博空间，至少现在还不行，于是他继续在日立电脑上敲敲打打。他用代码发送了一则电话留言，内容是“Hakuna Matata”，署名Mufasa。*

敲下回车之后，他对自己这个调皮的小玩笑露出满意的笑容，但理智很快告诉他他现在没有时间得意，铁面科技公司的人迟早会把他从这个四面漏风的棺材里揪出来。今天早上就是一个警告，他只差一点点就要被抓住了，要不是…

 

此时此刻冷静下来，Deniss隐约觉得自己可能碰上了什么了不起的事件。早上那个穿风衣的人，Deniss从老远之外就看到他了：尽管他把风衣领子拉的很高，只露出一双眼睛，却还是可以看得出他全身上下都透露着着猛禽一般的警觉；但同时他看起来又很疲惫，不仅仅是不修边幅的外表带来的懒散，或者周围上班族脸上的那种麻木的倦怠——而像是明明该翱翔的鸟，却被绑住双脚，明明习惯了长期游荡在以太网的浪潮间，却囿于沉重肉体，无可奈何的疲惫，那是一种纯粹又绵长的疲倦。突然发生的共情，让Deniss觉得有些喘不过气来，他第一次觉得自己太年轻了，以至于无法想象被困在地面上，被困在网络精英阶层所谓的“肉体”中再也无法进入赛博空间驰骋是什么样的感受，他甚至都不知道这种异样的感情从何而来，他以前从来没有想过。

但更让Deniss分神的，是风衣领子后面那双眼睛，他敢肯定，不论这个和周围一切格格不入的人在进行着什么危险的密谋，肯定也早就暴露了。Deniss从来没有见过这样的一双眼睛。从小在凛冽的西伯利亚高原上长大，他见得最多的是亚寒带居民热烈淳朴又带着笑纹的眼睛；后来做了黑客，他又见过一些贪婪的、急功近利的、机械的、 仿生的、善良愚钝或者冷静聪明的眼睛；直到他遇到人生中第一个巨变，不得不背井离乡南下躲避追击，他这些日子里见得最多的，是没有生气的、机械又冷酷的雇佣兵的眼睛。他喜欢Diāna藏在镜片后的眼睛：狡黠、聪明、也充满了青春的活力和友善的热情，那是一双属于朋友的眼睛。

但他是第一次见到这样的一双眼：冷静却又热情洋溢，无辜却又罪有应得，充满了好奇的光但又好像懒散得不愿意闪动；是猎鹰也是白兔，是真诚也是狡诈，老派又端庄，风流也下流，然后所有的情绪又都在一瞬间消失不见。

 

一毫秒的对视，电光石火。Deniss以为经过一夜苦战已经甩掉的乌克兰雇佣兵突然从向斜的巷子里窜出来，甩着他那只年久失修、藕节一般的粉色仿生手和摇摇欲坠的单边眼镜，左顾右盼地撞入了人群中。Deniss趁乱闪开了，乌克兰人撞上了没有防备的风衣男人，他看到撞击发生的一瞬间，男人错愕和泄气的眼神，相交的视线生生错开的一瞬间，他想要用尽一切让那个眼神从不曾出现。这时的Deniss还没有领悟到这些情绪从何而来，又将去向何处。Deniss一口气跑到了AMEMUSHI的后厨，碰见了正在门口倒垃圾的Diāna。

Deniss知道来找Diāna并不是一个高明的选择，他不能确定自己是不是真的甩掉了“尾巴”。但他需要找人说一说这一切，Diāna是他在千叶认识的唯一一个人，也是唯一一个朋友，她有权知道自己的处境和安危。

Deniss匆匆给Diāna讲了自己的遭遇，有意识地跳过了穿风衣的男人的部分，只是说“一个好像很厉害的人”，“我可能给别人添麻烦了”，和“希望他没有因为我受伤”，然后他又叮嘱Diāna万事小心，就匆匆离开了。

 

Deniss直挺挺地躺在棺材房里，手指间是他那枚后苏共自由黑客的吊牌，背后凸起的西里尔文单词被手指摩挲着，微微发着热。吊牌的正面，丝带轮廓的线条上阴刻着拥有者的名字：Leo，是Deniss的黑客代号。他的名字旁边是一串已经快要模糊不见的字迹，Lauva*，那是Deniss爸爸曾经使用的代号，拉脱维亚语的“狮子”——Deniss从他的狮子王手中继承过来这枚吊坠，又凭着一身韧劲让自己的名字也被写了上去。

蓝丝带代表“自由”，свобода，光明磊落收获自由，是自由黑客信奉的口号，他知道自己从来都没有违背这一点，他把自由挂在胸口，总有一天他能证明自己，不再需要躲躲藏藏，亲手讨回他自己的свобода。Deniss透过墙壁上窄窄的窗户往外看去，千叶港区的夜绚烂得像是虚拟现实中那些游乐场一样，不停转动的全息投影广告层层叠叠地挤在狭窄的仁清街上，各式各样的交通工具横七竖八地堆满了每一条巷子，三五成群的海员撞上同样三五成群的妓女，爆发出响亮又猥琐的大笑。Deniss知道在这样一个声名狼藉的大都会，没有也永远不会有自己容身之地，他必须变强，然后离开这里。

 

Deniss闭上眼睛，几天来发生的事情在脑中闪现：油水横流的千叶港，死气沉沉的乌克兰人，清晨烟雾缭绕的仁清街，Diāna年轻的充满关切的笑脸，五彩斑斓的仁清之夜，还有晨雾中隔着人群那双望穿秋水的眼睛。

Deniss转过身来面对着“网络空间9号”，机器外壳发出陈旧阴冷的金属气息，磨砂的合金盖子在夜色里发出黯淡的光，看着它，Deniss很快就睡着了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *反应堆灯塔：Neuromancer原作设定，这个半句的套语我几乎是直接搬过来用了。  
> *廉价旅馆：关于旅馆细节的描写也来自于Neuromancer里男主在千叶住的旅馆，不是照搬但有借鉴，求生欲使我积极cite。  
> *小野-仙台“网络空间9号”：Neuromancer中男主的网络操控台型号是小野-仙台“网络空间7号”，既然是复古款那我就编个姐妹机吧。  
> *拒绝解释。  
> *Lauva：google说的，错了我也没办法…
> 
> 关于地名和风土人情，都是我编的反正我也没去过，但这是未来嘛跟现在又不一样forgive me。  
> 有一件事我一定要港，关于黛女士道歉的部分，请大家务必品一品这个视频，给我和老王留下了深刻的心理阴影（真诚。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY-K-V2XWKM


	3. 千叶 DAY 002-005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汇合。

*

Stéphane喜欢去学校上课，他喜欢和年轻人共处带来的新鲜感。他甚至喜欢学生们打断他时提出的傻问题和找借口迟到时想出的千奇百怪的借口，至少他自己是这么声称的。对此，Chris表示应该叫教务的阿姨给他多排几节课。而他们彼此都清楚，教务的阿姨更有可能因为甚至比学生的借口还要千奇百怪的理由而没法完成这一任务。“千叶警校兰比尔传说第三十五条——别让他去找教务阿姨。”Diāna说。

“我不敢相信我们还在雇佣人工来排课。”上文提到的兰比尔先生本人这样回应道。

 

今天是一个普通的工作日，千叶的天也普通地阴沉着，有那么一点秋风肃杀风雨欲来的架势。当然人人都知道在人造穹顶下是不会真的有秋风，也没有欲来的风雨的，天气调节系统已经几乎可以精确到街区降水了。

Stéphane抱着pad走在操场边的走廊上：有着百年历史的砖拱形屋顶带着一种肃穆的萧索和轻快的书卷气并存的神秘感——这座22世纪最权威的国际警校，看上去就像一座三百年前的常春藤大学，郁郁葱葱地看不见科技的影子——如果没有那些穿着反重力装置跑来跑去的，或者在顶楼歪歪扭扭驾驶着警用气垫船的低年级学生们的话。

除了跑着经过他的学生们，Stéphane今天在学校遇见的第一个人是Evgeni，有着一头服帖金发的俄罗斯人脖子上挂着一枚银色的口哨，看上去刚刚进行了晨练，矫健又兴奋。

 

“Stéph，”Evgeni开口跟Stéphane打招呼，“你这是被谁家的猫挠了？”

Evgeni指了指自己的脸颊，露出一个狡黠的笑。

“是啊，”Stéphane摆出一副烦恼的样子，“没轻没重的，真愁人。”

Evgeni立刻哈哈大笑起来，他拍了拍Stéphane的肩膀，说take care，你的学生们还指望你呢，他指了指Stéphane手里pad上显示的教案：防御学——战斗中的自我保护。

 

Stéphane喜欢学生，但这并不代表他喜欢讲课。事无巨细的教案和教学进度表总是让他轻易失去本来就不多的耐心。孩子们不是仿生人，他需要和学生们相处，然后才能摸清他们真正需要的东西，而现代教育体系紧锣密鼓的大纲不允许他这样做。学校抱怨他总是花太多的心思和学生交流和实践，而用太少的时间照本宣科和强调纪律。

对于学生们来说，这样润物无声的课堂氛围和亲切可人的老师无疑令他们喜出望外，警校这些被繁重的训练和纪律束手束脚的年轻人为了少抄写几遍校规或者少跑两圈操场愿意做任何事情——不论自觉与否，这种宽松的教育环境无疑对他们是有益的。

Mishin说他对孩子们总是太心软，活像个20世纪的老古董。Stéphane不以为然，学生们喜欢他，他也喜欢学生们。他的学生中有不少亚裔孩子，却很少有千叶本地长大的，他们大多数来自斯普罗尔、东京或者上海。这些看上去总是比别人（尤其是高大的维京-斯拉夫青年们）小上一号的机敏孩子们，虽然来自于不同的背景，却带着相似的羞怯和认真。Stéphane会情不自禁地对这些孩子多笑一笑，并鼓励他们回报以相似的笑容。当然这不是说他不喜欢那些来自北方的孩子，但如果他们可以少搞出一些让Stéphane措手不及的恶作剧来的话，他当然不吝惜这一点温柔！不同的学生就是要用不同的教育方式来浇灌，Stéphane对这一点深信不疑。但他还是不能免俗地羡慕起Chris，明明每天板着一副严肃的面孔，却又得到学生的爱戴。

现在的小孩需要好好学一学尊重，尊重！Stéphane没来由地想着。紧接着他就看到Mikhail在操场上击碎了一颗防爆气球，泡沫状的流体四下里飞溅起来，在天光黯淡中闪着七彩的光，又落在深绿得好像被露水打湿的仿真草皮上。看着周围几个亚裔学生大笑着跑开，Stéphane觉得烦恼好像突然消失了，心脏重新变得柔软起来。

 

*

每周两节课的校园时光自然是过得飞快的，没有课的Stéphane难得地因为清闲而烦恼。之前的线索自从前天断了以后就像人间蒸发了一样，暗网上也没有传来任何消息，好像一切不法勾当都在一夜间销声匿迹了。

他们当然不是真的消失了，而是转入了地下，变得小心而安静，安静得让人感到一丝不安，就像这些天的天气一样，风雨欲来。Stéphane自认在处理这种紧张情绪上堪称professional——至少是可以理所当然又健康地荒废白天而不至于stress-eating或者别的什么——Chris每天都被Evgeni拉去开没完没了的超时工作行政会，他又多了一个游手好闲的理由。

在家赋闲第一天，他用光了家里的无机小麦粉，烤了一周份的面包；

第二天，他差点玩坏了家里的SG-1000*，并打通了Chris游戏收藏的三分之一；

所以到了第三天，他决定出门，还揣上了Chris放在门口的半包颐和园香烟。

 

Deniss走进来的时候，Stéphane正歪着头看Diāna给咖啡拉花，整个人干净蓬松，看起来像是一个装满水的热水袋，满足地悬浮在吧台上，又像一个刚出炉的面包，松软地散发着温暖的气息。Diāna成功尝试了一个新的花纹放到他面前时，他甚至小小地欢呼出声，还夸张地拍了几下手，女孩立刻窘迫地低下了头，拿毛巾去擦桌子。

Deniss坐下来的时候并没有立刻认出Stéphane——他穿着一件藏蓝色的连帽衫，颈部皮肤毫无防备地裸露在空气中，露出发尾自由生长的卷曲绒毛。Deniss跟Diāna打了招呼，泄气地把手中湿哒哒的一包烟扔在桌子上，立刻换来了Diāna一个嘲笑的眼神。

Deniss不喜欢香烟的味道，但他有限的人生阅历告诉他，当你想要去街上打探一些消息而且不想打架的时候，身上放一包烟总是不会吃亏的，但并不是指那种因为一出门就被路面清洁车甩了一身水而变得完全不能用的烟。他的衣服已经干得差不多了，新买的烟却因为受潮而彻底报废了，男孩脸上的表情有些懊恼，像是弄丢了捧花怕被大人责备而不敢坦白的婚礼花童一样的那种懊恼。

 

“嘿，”半包打开的颐和园出现在Deniss眼前，其中一根被抽出来了，“Take it, kid.”

年轻人的自尊心让Deniss觉得他刚才并没有让自己一不小心看上去过于悲惨，他觉得费解。于是他抬起头，正好对上了Stéphane鼓励的眼神。

一瞬间，两个人的眼睛里都闪过一丝惊讶，他们认出了彼此，但没有人挑明。Diāna也发现了，她怎么可能发现不了？

“你有火吗？”Stéphane眨眨眼说。他用牙齿抽出那根可怜地鹤立鸡群着的烟，然后手指一转，另一支烟被推了出来送到Deniss眼前。

Deniss接过被递到嘴边的烟，抬了抬眼皮，决定忘了自己本来根本没打算抽烟这件事，他含糊不清地说了个有，然后从裤兜里摸出一个蓝色的半自动打火机。

Stéphane示意他先自己点，打火机喷出的石脑油味道在两人之间十公分的空间内弥漫开来，随着火苗有机地跳动着。男孩随着点燃的动作深吸了一口，是为了加速烟草的燃烧，他为自己这个假装老成的小动作感到自豪。

紧接着Stéphane凑过来，拨开了男孩拿着打火机的手，低垂的睫毛在额发之间若隐若现着，两支烟头对头，发出窸窸窣窣的响声，染上了相同的橙色——Stéphane从Deniss唇边偷走了一颗火种。

Deniss差点忘了吐出第一口烟，但他忍住了没咳。

 

“Stéphane。”男人一边缓慢地吐出烟，一边自我介绍。烟雾只在喉咙里打了个转，根本没有进入呼吸系统，此时轻飘飘的散开，音节浮现出来，让Deniss想起那天的晨雾飘渺。

“你这几天跑到哪去了，Deni，”Diāna放下了抹布凑过来，给Deniss拿了一杯茶，她的脑瓜里打着自己的小算盘，“我很担心你。”

“哦，”Stéphane笑意盈盈地看着Diāna，眼神在两个孩子身上兜了个圈子，露出夸张的了然表情，“是不请自来的朋友。”他吃吃的笑起来，眼角浮起好看的纹路。

“不是那样的，不管你在想什么！”女孩大声抗议。“Deniss，professor Lambiel，”她指指Stéphane，擅自地为两人做起了介绍，又指指Deniss，“professor，Deniss，如你所见是个黑客混小子。”

“我猜你们已经见过了。”女孩想了想又补充道，她语焉不详地表达着，没有人知道她指的是刚刚还是三天前，她为自己的措辞感到沾沾自喜。“好好相处啊，男孩们！” Diāna这样总结说，然后重新投入了工作中。

 

“所以您是老师？”Deniss先开了口。这些年大学基本上都经营惨淡，因为学历已经不再值钱了，大多数人从小就多多少少干着些合法或者不合法的生意。

“警校。不值一提，也不是什么教授。”Stéphane说着轻轻笑起来，他想起了每次纠正Diāna时她吐着舌头的俏皮表情，“你呢？‘黑客’？”男人发出卷舌音的时候带着不容忽视的南方口音，简单的单字像是蜷曲又伸展的猫一样从唇边滑落，还带着一点点几乎微不可察的迟疑，盘旋在空气中。第一口之后他就没有再碰过他的烟了，任它在指尖自顾自地袅然明灭着。

Deniss在Stéphane自我介绍的时候就注意到了他的南方口音：后置的鼻音带出懒散的调子，像是从身体内部直接升腾上来的回响，没有经过大脑的处理，有着可爱的真诚。就像这场后置的迟到会面，Deniss不着边际地想，如果那天早上他们于别的地方撞见，他也会像这样从容地吐出自己的名字吗，“Stéphane”？

Deniss摸出项链坠，短暂地给展示给Stéphane看，然后又匆匆塞回领口，留下一截银链子弯弯曲曲地垂在外面——他还有些羞于将贴身的信物拿给刚刚见面不久的人看。

Stéphane注意到男孩的吊坠已经很旧了，边缘布满了磨损的痕迹，深深浅浅的字迹看不清写了什么，像是河滩上形状奇异却又棱角光滑的玻璃球，链子却是很新的亮银色。他忍不住抬手把露在外面的一截银链整理好，手指触碰到男孩颈间温暖的皮肤，然后帮Deniss抚平领口，“很好看的链子。你们最近，”他顿了了一下，指指链子的位置又说，“很低调。”

“发生了一些事情，”Deniss斟酌着措辞，“是我还小的时候了，我来的地方又比较偏僻，不是很清楚到底发生了什么。”

“北方？”Stéphane抽了第二口烟，那支可怜的烟已经烧完了一半多。

“拉脱维亚。”男孩郑重地说，“但我在索契长大。家乡话已经不怎么会说了。”

Stéphane大声地笑出来，这个孩子显然懂得该怎么和陌生人交谈。“t’en fais pas*，”他说，“你瞧，我的家乡话早就生锈了。”

Deniss跟着笑起来，露出一口漂亮的牙齿，脸上难得一见地染上了符合年纪的孩子气，神色飞扬。

 

“我得走了，”Deniss站起身来，一口气喝掉了杯子里的茶，“很高兴认识您，还有D。”他还要去打探消息，他不能让这趟出行失去意义，来AMEMUSHI本来只是为了确认Diāna没事。

好吧，严格来说也不是毫无意义。但他本来就没有指望能再次见到这个仅有一面之缘的人，大部分时候他也确实无从得知那些曾经和他的人生轨迹短暂相交的人分别之后究竟都去往了何处过得怎么样。老实说，他理智上毫不担心Stéphane，他看上去就像是那种完全可以独当一面甚至所向披靡的成熟大人；但感情上，Deniss又迫切地想要对那些自己曾主动或被动做出的选择全权负责。Stéphane脸颊上显然是新添的淡粉色伤痕就是一个证明——他的举动确实给别人带来了影响，坏的那种，甚至还留下了痕迹，Deniss觉得很愧疚。

有机会一定要补上一个道歉，Stéphane，但不是今天，他想。

 

“你们见过。”Diāna看着Deniss的身影消失在门外，然后扭过头斩钉截铁地说。

“什么？”Stéphane顺着她的视线回过头来，思绪显然还在半空中飘浮着。

“Deni跟我说了，上周的事情，他在路上遇见你。”

“不，他不应该认识我。”

“老实说，你每次的埋伏和伪装很难不让人一眼认出来”

“听别人讲也能一秒认出来那种。”女孩得意地补充道。

“嘿，”Stéphane把脸埋进手里，“好孩子不能随便伤害别人多年的职业自尊心。”他受伤地嘟囔着。

“我没说这不好，”女孩探过身子来拍拍他的肩，“但我确实立刻就知道那是你了。”

Stéphane把脸埋得更低了些，头顶的碎发也跟着立了起来，宣告着主人的气馁之情。

“而且你那天还没有告诉我！”Stéphane含含糊糊地控诉，逗得女孩咯咯笑起来。

“Stéph，”女孩神秘兮兮地喊他的名字，这通常意味着她要宣布什么不可告人的鬼点子，Stéphane于是抬起头凑向她，“经验之谈，他下次再出现的时候我认为你应该带他回家。”

Stéphane给了她一个“我一点也不想知道你是从哪学来的这种经验”的眼神，然后再次把脸埋进手心里。“Diāna我很受伤。”他说。

“看开点，老师，而且我觉得Chris不会介意。”Diāna趁Stéphane佯装冲她扬起拳头之前笑着跑开了，留下Stéphane在原地难得地思考起了自己是不是太惯着这个小姑娘了。

 

*

第二天傍晚，Stéphane下课后照例往AMEMUSHI走。甫入夜的仁请街，小吃摊们正忙忙碌碌地准备开张，全息广告和氖气灯管陆陆续续亮起来，难得地有一种活泼的可爱。他想起Diāna昨天说的话，不自觉地微笑——“你们男孩子总是不肯承认自己的想法，实际上别人早就看穿了”她下了这样的结论——自己有这样吗？Stéphane自认为对Deniss没有什么多余的想法，那是个好孩子不是吗，热烈、诚恳、有主见，又是Diāna的朋友，虽然显然在为什么事情困扰着，但那一定是暂时的。Stéphane不知道自己为什么会对一个仅见过两面的少年产生盲目的信任，如果是Chris在的话一定会说他太易相信别人，然后进行一通老生常谈的说教。但Chris不仅不在这里，还不知道忙到了哪里去，而Stéphane信任着灵感之神的眷顾。

但Stéphane没有想到会在AMEMUSHI门口遇到Deniss，又想起Diāna说的话，他觉得惯坏小孩的现世报可能来的有点太快了。Deniss穿着第一次碰面那件黑色的衬衣，是21世纪那种修身的棉质款式，还是皱皱巴巴的——显然他住的地方并不提供熨烫服务。他在半路上扔掉了他的外套，那件外套比起黑衬衫来说太过显眼了，他不能把它穿到这来。男孩在酒吧门口的塑料灯箱下小心地探头探脑，时不时地冲手心呵着气——初秋的傍晚，是北方长大的小孩扔掉外套的时候没法想到的阴冷。

 

“嘿！”Stéphane放慢了脚步，站定在酒吧门口，直觉告诉他Deniss可怜巴巴地守在门口不是为了跟他打个招呼就走的。

“给你，”Deniss掏出一包烟递过来，“昨天借你的。”

Stéphane虽然惊讶，但想了想并没有直接拒绝，他想看看男孩在打什么算盘，“只拿一根，”他笑着说，带着询问的眼神看向男孩，“好借好还。”

“这个，”Deniss飞快地点了点自己的脸颊，“很抱歉。”男孩说着低下了头看着自己的脚尖，显得很紧张，像是在组织语言，又像是在找机会溜走。

Stéphane被突如其来的道歉吓了一跳，他几乎已经忘了这个小小的事故，正犹豫着是该先说没关系还是先问为什么，就被Deniss抢走了说话的机会。男孩小心翼翼地解释着事情的经过，关于他被乌克兰雇佣兵盯梢，关于他是怎么在Stéphane的掩护下脱身，关于他对于打断了Stéphane虽然不知道是什么但看起来很重要的事情还让对方因此受伤是多么的抱歉，还有关于他打听到乌克兰人并没有放弃寻找他所以他可能很快就要离开前往下一个藏匿点。

 

男孩急切地说着话，对于非母语的不熟悉和寒冷的天气使他从脸颊到脖子都泛着焦躁的粉红色。他没有说他到底陷入了什么样的麻烦，也没有透露关于自己的更多信息。他说话中间偶尔停下来，想到Diāna说Stéphane和Chris能帮他，“他们都是很好的人”，他犹豫着要不要多说一点，但最后他还是没有说，他固执地相信着靠自己可以摆平一切困难。

Stéphane耐心地听着男孩断断续续的解释，一段话中充满了失去节奏的停顿和错置的倒装，但他神奇地理解了眼前这个焦急的男孩，这个紧张不安又肉眼可见地瑟瑟发着抖的男孩，这个明明自己的生活一团糟却执意要来找自己还一支烟补一句道歉的男孩，这个就算这样也坚持着不肯麻烦别人的男孩…他伸出双手按住了男孩因为着急而不断上下比划着的小臂，就像每次安抚他的学生们和Diāna时那样。街对面的旅店传来机械的复制萨克斯和手风琴的合奏乐声，粉紫色的全息灯照亮了半边的街道，映在两个人的手上脸上。

 

“Easy kid，”Stéphane歪着头说，“要上我家来喝杯茶吗，你看你冻坏了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SG-1000：游戏机。  
> *t’en fais pas：don’t worry。


	4. 千叶 DAY 005.5

*

Deniss不知道自己为什么跟着Stéphane上楼了。男人手心的温度让不算凛冽的寒冷突然变得无法忍受起来，离家在外的男孩不由自主地贪恋这一小片的温暖。

Stéphane的公寓和Deniss见过的那些大城市里的狭窄公寓没有太大的两样：屋里堆着过量的杂物和灰尘，难以单纯靠种类和风格来区分，却又乱中有序地形成了一种天然的和谐；梯形的采光窗嵌在墙上，窗子角落的数字时钟机械地跳动，窗外灰色的空气中明晃晃地挤着刚刚亮起的的全息广告，一则新款VR游戏的广告正在五光十色地轮播。窗边摆着一架旧钢琴，在一片晦暗里反射着温柔的光。屋里大部分的金属内壁都涂着仿木质的涂料，让Deniss想起小时候跟父亲探访过的那些在大西洋还能钓上来鱼的时代被用于冰钓的丛林木屋遗迹。窗边的地是用榻榻米铺成的，宽阔的弹簧沙发和一张巨大凌乱的办公台围出了一块大概二十叠的空间作为客厅，很显然屋主对日式住宅的格局并不怎么买账。略低一点的是金属地面的厨房和餐厅；房间远端还有几扇推拉门，隔出了两个卧室。Deniss对城市中的阶级概念一知半解，但他下意识地觉得这是一间十分高级的公寓，就算是从难得一见的干净电梯，以及意外安静的室内空间也不难得出这样的结论。

 

“坐吧，”Stéphane打开了空调，风扇伴随着开机欢迎的语调开始呼呼地往外扇着暖风，他转向站在门口迷茫地四处张望的男孩，“放松，你可以把这里当作自己家。”

Deniss不知道自己还能不能记起在家时的样子，他从很小的时候就不再和父母一起住了，从一个学校宿舍搬到另一个，最后又落到逼仄的廉价旅馆，连厨房里的油渍都能使他感到异样的亲切。他脱下鞋子走进来，缩手缩脚地跟在Stéphane身后，看着他把一些东西搬起来放到另一个地方，再把另一些东西放到更远处去，进行着无谓的劳动。茶几上零散地堆着几盘游戏，一些零食，还有半杯茶。Deniss只能认出柏青哥弹珠——他离开家的时候，家里使用的还是第二世代*家用游戏机系统。

 

“屋里很乱，”Stéphane自顾自地说着话，语气轻快，“别对单身公寓抱太多的期望哦。”

“平时我们其实会经常打扫的，”Stéphane拉开一扇拉门把一叠衣服丢进卧室，Deniss越过男人的肩头快速瞥进房间，黑乎乎的什么都看不见，“最近很忙。”

“你什么时候来千叶的？”

“你有地方住吗？”

“你只有这么一件单衣吗？”

“你喝什么？”

Stéphane喋喋不休地提着无关紧要的问题，他背对着Deniss，男孩看不到他的表情，但他的语气中充满了诚恳的关怀，还带着一点兴奋，像是过度担心的鸟妈妈，又像是第一次约会的大孩子。

他给Deniss倒了威士忌，只有一个指节那么多：“这可以让你暖和起来。”

“五天前。”Deniss接过杯子，拿在手里沉甸甸冷冰冰的。他开始没头没尾地回答一连串的提问，“旅馆。我没有别的衣服了。如果你查过我的资料，就会知道你现在的处境有多么危险。”

 

Stéphane看着男孩急于剖白的真挚表情，轻轻地摇了摇头。后苏维埃共同体自由黑客的资料独立于联合国公安的人口系统之外，他们拥有独立的服务器，只有持警官证的网络漫游者才可以访问，而Stéphane恰好是被网络空间抛弃的那一部分人，Chris又忙得不见踪影，他根本没有机会调查Deniss。但Stéphane知道，自己即使有机会也并不会真的去查Deniss，至少不是现在，他认为这样的调查在现阶段不仅是没有必要的，而且还很有可能起到反作用。现在男孩主动的提议就是一个证明——既然他这么说了，那很有可能是他的资料出了什么问题。

“那不是真正的你，不是吗？”Stéphane转过身来正对着Deniss，看着男孩的眼睛说。他想越过男孩伸手去拿茶几上的游戏卡带，却被Deniss抓住了手腕，男孩看上去几乎被说服了。

“这样就很好，professor，”Deniss说，“不用收拾了，不用为了我收拾。”

Stéphane任他抓着手腕，垂着头，发顶落在男孩的眼中。他轻轻笑起来，换上了专属于社交场合的疏离语气，“不是professor，你知道的呀。”

“可是Diāna可以这么叫，”Deniss坚持地说道，他没有使用他昨天声称自己“家乡话已经不怎么会说了”的时候的那种陌生的语气，声音哑哑的，带着酒精蒸发出的热度。

Stéphane听着他的话笑得眯起了眼睛——那是一种不带温度的笑容，像是抻了个懒腰一样简单随意，不带任何情绪。

“老师，那老师可以吗？”Deniss又说，眼神里染上了得不到糖果的小孩子般的执拗。

Stéphane收起了笑容，直直地看向Deniss的眼睛，让男孩陷入了等待被宣判的紧张，然后他又笑开了，用一贯的轻快语调随意地说着当然可以，你想叫什么都可以。

 

Deniss松开了他的手，向后退了两步坐在沙发上，看着Stéphane顺手一只手夹三盘地拿走了游戏卡带，一边念叨着一边往前走，走了两步却又停下来。他若有所思地转过身来，回到Deniss面前，然后居高临下地弯下腰——

在Deniss脸上留下了轻轻的一吻，碎步湖上一般落在男孩下颌和脖子交界的边缘处偏薄的皮肤上。*

“昨天借了你的火，”Stéphane一边站起身来一边说，头顶的卷发蹭在Deniss脸上，“现在还给你。”

Deniss一时之间没有在头脑中搜索到合理的应对方案，傻愣愣地坐直了上半身。等他回过神来的时候，对方已经收好了卡带，手里抱着一团毯子走了回来。“你想跟我说说你的故事吗，Deniss？”Stéphane向他伸出了橄榄枝。

 

Diāna知道这件事的时候，“这是年轻的特权，”这样评价道，“如果你再大几岁就不会受到这样的考验了，你会直接被捕猎者吃掉。”她扮了一个猛兽捕食的表情，“但你不能打他的主意，”Diāna又说，“没有人可以欺负他。”

当然彼时Diāna还不知道这几句话会引起什么样的风波，不然她宁可下半辈子都搬去胶囊旅馆也不会这样说。

 

*

当时Deniss还没有成年，法律意义上的那种，他十六岁。那是他正式拿到刻着自己名字的自由黑客徽章后接到的第三单活——年轻的热忱和冲劲再加上一点点的天分让他成为算得上是炙手可热的那一部分新晋黑客中最年轻的明星，收入可观，完全可以自给自足甚至补贴家用。那是一个他的父亲和上级的线人都认可了的主顾——铁面科技公司是个声誉不错，出手又很阔绰的东家。

他接到的任务指令是打通铁面科技自家服务器一扇老旧的围墙，对方为他提供了外源软件，并声称一旦打碎冰墙就立刻会有公司的人来接替他进行后续的重建。这听起来是个很不错的活，由于软件和硬件的迅速更新换代，许多公司都需要定期为自家的围墙打补丁。但有的时候遇到一些千禧年之前搭建的、早就无法兼容新数据，也无从查找原始数据的陈旧程序，主攻“破冰”的黑客和牛仔们就派上了用场。这项拆迁一般的工作的迷人之处，在于它不需要破冰者的手法多么干净利落，但该破冰者必须熟悉古老的算法和协议，能够沉下心来完成大量复杂的运算，一个错误的数据就可能导致千百步地运算前功尽弃。破解一道千禧年前的代码，有时就像徒手解开一把鲁班锁一样令人满足。

 

Deniss刚一贴上皮肤电极接入赛博空间的时候就发现了事情的不寻常——银色的视像从眼底的边缘开始铺展，最后汇集到目之所及的最远端，他面前出现了目标中的冰墙，正闪着蓝莹莹的光悬浮在视野里。但那并不是预期中的千禧年前常见的样式，流动在表面的蓝色数字膜倒像是距今不久前联合国新颁布的赛博空间安全协定代码。Deniss没有多想，放出了铁面人提供给他的破冰程序，金色的数据包嗖地钻进了不断变换颜色的协议层表面，蓝色的数字不断地分开，又在金色流线通过后迅速闭合。他紧紧盯着闪电一般的金色流线，感觉着肾上腺素的飙升。

Deniss很快发现这面冰墙存在着一些漏洞，而且很像是人为造成的那种。它们并不存在于破冰的路径之上，而更像是笼罩了整个外围。Deniss年轻的头脑迅速进行了分析，他认为这面冰墙一旦打上补丁修复了漏洞，那么就完全没有必要拆毁重建，简单的升级就可以让它继续为东家服务至少十年。于是他做出了一个并不聪明但却不曾让他后悔过的决定：他召回了破冰程序，稍作改动，把它变成了一个病毒探测器，然后重新释放进数字流中。

Deniss的线人在通讯器里问他为什么停下来了，他只说是遇到了一点障碍，需要重新编码。经过改装的金色数据包很快就扒下了覆盖在整面墙上经过精心伪装的病毒程序，呈现出了任务冰墙的本来面貌，那是一层Deniss或者任何职业黑客闭着眼都能背出的协议——那是联合国公安部的安全协议。

发现了这一点，Deniss迅速在脑中整理了自己处境：他正在试图入侵并摧毁一座军事级别的政府公安冰墙。而他有限的职业生涯中，还不曾有人告诉过他该如何应对这种情况，于是他选择了逃跑。迅速跳出赛博空间回到身体里的思绪让他的太阳穴突突地跳个不停，眼前闪烁着五颜六色的光斑，匆匆关闭的通讯器里还回响着线人急切的询问，他抬头看着白色的阳光从自己简陋的单人宿舍金属窗格里漏进来，打在“网络空间9号”金属制成的操作键盘上，感到一阵不真实的眩晕，他感觉四肢发麻。

 

Deniss草草收拾了随身用品，就从索契的公寓离开，坐上了南下的船。对于他的消失，铁面科技的人并没有很快跟上来，虽然不知道为什么，但Deniss并没有时间庆幸——他不能登陆网络，只能通过自由黑客遍布在世界各地的同志来获取消息，幸亏人们仍保留着传统的纸媒介信息传递渠道，而西里尔文字对大多数拉丁语系的人来说并没有那么容易追踪，他的南下之路大部分时候都算得上是有惊无险。但Deniss很快发现，随着时间的推移，他所能够联系上的线人越来越少了，他们不是改名换姓一问三不知，就是干脆失去了踪迹，庞大的后苏共自由黑客，像是更新换代的电子元件一样，正在三年内渐渐沉入海底。

Deniss是在抵达东京港的第三天收到父亲的密信的，雄狮通过一个卖烟的少年捎信给他说，变天了，叫他万事小心。Deniss当时并没有立刻理解父亲的意思，他抬头看着东京电视雪花屏一般的天空，富士电子巨大的广告牌不断地变换着颜色，时不时有一两只海鸥飞过，发出凄厉的叫声。

 

他来到千叶有两个原因：这里有着作为联合国公安网两大枢纽之一的千叶警校；在千叶港可以坐上直达斯普罗尔的渡船，那是另一个公安枢纽——纽约警署的所在地。在千叶，Deniss见到了Dmitri，他们曾在索契一同为了成为自由黑客而接受训练。大眼睛的乌赫塔少年告诉他，Deniss的资料显示他正被铁面科技和联合国公安网络安全部联合通缉，罪名是间谍、违约潜逃，和诈骗大额定金。Deniss撇了撇嘴表示that make sense，于是他又问Dmitri组织里出了什么事，Dmitri表示他也不清楚，那时他已经在千叶了。

断手的乌克兰雇佣兵应该是铁面的人，他的DNA序列被破坏了，破旧的仿生手里装着“蜂鸟”，前苏联军用科技，一种能够提取生物信息但不留下任何痕迹的装置。Deniss不知道为什么乌克兰人出手袭击了Stéphane，但他猜想可能是和铁面与公安部的勾当有关。昨天Dmitri通过暗网传消息给他说“独眼人”正在新宿一带打听“小狮子”的消息，于是他才匆匆来到了AMEMUSHI撞上了Stéphane。

 

*

Deniss一口气讲完了三年的遭遇，小心翼翼地看着Stéphane，对方正若有所思地斜靠在沙发上，手里端着一杯早就不再冒热气的茶。男人背对着采光窗，外面已经完全入夜了，能看见黑漆漆的东京湾向远方铅灰色的天空里伸展着，伸展到海天融为一体的地平线里去，而近处却晃动着斑斓的光斑，在Stéphane身上画下了一圈魅影一般的轮廓。屋里的温度已经升到十分可观的高度了，Deniss的手心甚至微微冒着汗，Stéphane先前拿来的毯子被遗弃在两人中间的位子上，像一座孤立无依的岛，像现在的Deniss。

“我知道了，”Stéphane开口说，声音干涩，“你一定很累了。”

他喝了一口手中的水，但很快就把杯子放在了茶几上。

男孩想要说些什么，但他已经说了太多，他不知道还能从何说起，缺氧一般的大脑放弃了运转。

他想问Stéphane为什么要相信他，想问他是不是后悔收留了他，也想问他以后还能不能见到他。

“我退役了，”Stéphane说，带着一种“你的问题全都写在脸上了”的语气，“不是那种同情心泛滥到太平洋的单纯教书先生，”他为自己的比喻笑起来，“如果你想问这个的话。”

Deniss张了张嘴，没有说出话来，他只觉得Stéphane笑得很好看，在石英卤素灯下明晃晃地使人分心。

“睡吧，”Stéphane又说，“你可以睡沙发。”

“我很想让你进房间来睡，”男人站起身来，“你看到了我有很多房间，但我室友大概有…”虽然他的“很多”指的只是两个，他歪头思考着，“百分之六十的可能会在半夜闭着眼摸回来然后像个死人一样扑到床上。”

“我不想明天早上为你们两个收尸。”他又在笑了，是那种真诚的轻松笑容，但Deniss从中读到了一丝疲倦的味道，让人很想拥抱他。

Deniss郑重地点了点头，他想说谢谢，但面对这样的笑容他连一个字也说不出来。

Stéphane也向他点了点头，不知什么时候放在男孩肩上的手轻轻捏了捏。

 

过了一会Stéphane又回来了，一身干净的衣服被放在了Deniss旁边。

 

*

Stéphane醒来的时候Deniss已经走了，Chris正在厨房里忙活，对昨夜自己受到的诽谤毫不知情——认真的历史老师，不论多晚都会梳洗干净，轻手轻脚地爬上床。

“早啊‘年轻人’！”Chris轻快地问好。

“嘿…”Stéphane含糊地回应，“告诉我你没有恐吓他。”

“我以为你应该知道三十岁的人是不会做这种事情的了。”

“得了吧你，”Stéphane飞快地回击，“我可不是每天不回家的那个。再说我什么也没干。”

“我加一分，二十岁的人就知道不会找借口了。”

“我闭嘴，”Stéphane从Chris的锅里偷了一片滋滋冒油的培根，“在你把我变成一个蛋之前。”

“希望你下次想要抱怨那件红色秋衣不见了的时候，”Chris把早餐盛到盘子里，“不要忘了是你自己把小贼领进家门的。”

“我知道你只睡了…大概三个小时，”Stéphane投给Chris一个“认命吧”的眼神，“但是恶毒是没法让你逃避上班的。”

“我说真的，”Chris撇了撇嘴转过身来看着Stéphane，“自由黑客？你脑子里每天装的都是什么Stéph？”

“你调查过了？”

“我认出来了Stéph，他长得那么显眼，”Chris说，“我是说，是的，我是个特工，把命放在刀刃上的那种，而不巧的是你也是。”

“没事的，”Stéphane低着头喃喃地说，“这次没事的。”

Chris其实并没真的生气，他的意识深处总是相信着搭档的直觉判断，只是他从来都不肯承认罢了。他愿意相信那个孩子没有危险，但他不愿意在亲手证实这一点之前放任好友拿自己的安危胡来，至少不是把一个政府通缉犯带回家过夜的那种胡来。

“你会知道的。”Stéphane说。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *第二世代：使用了真实的电子游戏发展史但篡改了时间，文中发展到第三世代，也就是红白机那个时代。但克总是世嘉派。我们现在的ps4和xbox one是第八世代。这里设定VR是另一个系统不被算入家用游戏机惹因为电视和电脑走错了科技树（所以才有赛博朋克）所以游戏机也停在了红白机时代（等。顺便，家用录影录像技术我私心设定在vhs（录像带）时代了就是说dvd蓝光都是没有的，然后照相当然是胶卷时代。（没有人想要知道这些）  
> *碎步湖上：出自《不来也不去》。使用了歌词里的意象不要深究，反正我cite在这了。
> 
> 关于破冰的描写我承认很垃圾，再次请大家去看原著，我实名向威廉吉布森老师致歉。


	5. 千叶 DAY 006-009

*

Deniss从Stéphane的公寓出来并没有直接回廉价旅馆，他还有事情要做。冷清的街道上游荡着零零星星的流浪汉和孤魂野鬼一样烂醉的无业游民，垃圾堆里的老鼠窸窸窣窣地四处窜着，昭示着小型啮齿类春风吹又生的生存力。穿着宽松帽衫的男孩溜进了AMEMUSHI的后厨，Diāna正在洗她好像永远也洗不完的盘子。

“早，”她推了推根本不会滑落的镜框，上下打量着男孩身上显然不是出自同一个人的衣柜的衣服，夸张地张大了嘴，“告诉我他们不是一起的。”

“没，”Deniss给了她一个不屑于解释的无辜眼神，“但我确实告诉了他铁面的事。”

“你真可怜。然后呢，”Diāna停下手里的活，“prof说什么？”

“他什么也没说。”

“什么也没说？”

“但我觉得他信了我说的，”男孩思考着，“不说这个了，你认识能黑进公安系统的人吗？”

“因为你说的是事实嘛，”Diāna耸耸肩，“你刚刚从‘公安的人’家里出来。”

“两个。”女孩毫不留情地补充说。

“你没法知道我说的是不是真的Diāna，”Deniss严肃起来，“你不能信任我。”

“小朋友，我也是个‘黑客’，”女孩用的是俄语的“黑客”，她总是这样自称，她感到不以为然，“而且我有很多‘朋友’，我知道外面发生了什么。”

“公安在通缉我，”Deniss说，无视了好友的错误称呼，“我不能冒这个风险。但我需要更多信息，我现在卡住了，还被人追杀。”男孩显得有些懊恼。

“好吧，”Diāna说，“虽然严格来说他们并不能算是‘公安的人’，但我理解你的顾虑。”

Deniss拍拍Diāna的肩膀，把半个身子探出门去张望，然后又缩回来。长手长脚的少年让这个动作看上去有些滑稽，Diāna咧开了嘴。

“我得赶紧离开千叶，”Deniss回过头来说，“在这里多呆无益，只能给你们添麻烦。”男孩眼睛里闪烁着坚定的光芒。

“嘿别这么说，”女孩立刻回应道，“我，还有Dmitri，prof和Chris，我们都会帮你的。你有船吗？我朋友在千叶港有一艘单人艇，足够你到斯普罗尔了。”

Deniss点了点头，表情中带着难以言谢的感动。

“行了，”Diāna做了一个“ew”的表情，“但是要等三天，三天后Noémie会在千叶港53号码头等你，你先躲一躲。”

Deniss想到昨天收到Dmitri的密信说乌克兰人还在新宿，应该一两天之内不会找到仁清来，于是便答应了。紧接着他就在Diāna“别在这碍手碍脚了，我要上班了”的催促下走出了AMEMUSHI，很快就消失在了仁清灰色的晨雾中。

 

*

三天后。

在棺材屋中躲了三天的Deniss早上是被电脑急促的提示音吵醒的，日立单调的提示女声不断地重复播放着早起服务的闹铃，混合在淅淅沥沥的雨声里，回荡于狭窄的空间内。Deniss感到身上裹着一层潮湿的阴冷，蓬松的帽衫也因为受潮而变得沉甸甸的，匆匆爬起来他还差点一头撞上并不怎么结实的顶棚。

电脑上显示的并不是白色的闹钟程序，而是一条全息即时消息，劣质的大字简明扼要地写着911，署名是“Racoon”*。这是一条来自随身携带的一次性单向信息弹“蛾子”的消息，功能简陋但操作简单，是大人们经常用来放在小孩子身上的应急信号器——这是Dmitri发来的求救信息。Deniss打开了一直密闭的保险盒，一个小抽屉应声弹出，里面躺着一支泰瑟26电击枪。

 

Deniss是在千叶商店街一家叫做“大雄”的器材回收店后面找到的Dmitri。逼仄的巷子里贴满了层层叠叠的海报，墙角的白色泡沫塑料箱子里堆放着五颜六色的中古电子产品零部件，雨水啪嗒啪嗒地打在用于遮盖的尼龙布上。小个子的男孩蹲在两个箱子之间的尼龙布下，正呼哧呼哧地喘着气。

“AMEMUSHI，”Dmitri看到Deniss开始挣扎着想要站起来，然后轻轻咳嗽着说道，“他们肯定已经发现了，酒吧的IP。”

Deniss小步跑过来拉起了Dmitri，两个人小心地沿着墙边往外走，被脚下溅起的泥泞沾湿了裤脚。

“我给Diāna也发了‘蛾子’，”Dmitri继续说道，“有人撬了我的门，我跳窗出来的。”

Deniss停下脚步，回过头去检查Dmitri的全身。

“我没有受伤，”Dmitri打断了Deniss的动作，“他们应该很快就会追上来了，我跑得不远。”

“你还有地方可去吗？”Deniss问。

“我不知道，”Dmitri苦笑着说，“抱歉。”

Deniss点了点头，“去纽约，我知道有人可以送你过去。”

 

两人一直来到53号码头的遮雨棚前，Noémie才从码头下面钻出来，明显比两人要小上几岁的女孩，亮晶晶的黑色眸子在遮雨棚边缘挂下的水帘后忽隐忽现，带着野兔一般的机敏。她的耳边挂着一个骨传导耳机，粉色的指示灯不停闪烁着。

“小狮子，”Noémie开口说道，嗓音稚嫩，“D说你要去纽约。”

“不是我，”Deniss低头看着女孩，“情况有变。”

Dmitri转过头来疑惑地看着Deniss，“不，我不能…”他很快就明白了自己的处境——Deniss正在把他准备的出路让给自己。

“嘿，”Deniss拍着Dmitri的肩，“我在千叶还有地方可以去，别担心。”

“拿着这个，”他从贴身的口袋里掏出一个干燥的纸片，是从烟盒上撕下来的一小片硬纸，上面用碳素笔草草地写着一串地址，“去‘花店’找‘天鹅’，他会帮你安置好一切。”

远处传来吵吵嚷嚷的喊声，入侵者打破了清晨码头的宁静，几家船夫和商家正骂骂咧咧地打开窗子。

“快点，”Noémie催促道，“‘独木舟’已经启动了，不能等太久。”

“是‘独眼人’的人，”Dmitri接过Deniss的纸条，“他们一定是顺着AMEMUSHI摸到了这里。”

他看看Deniss，又看看Noémie，眼神里流露出歉意。

“走吧，”Noémie轻轻推了他一把，“这点风险是预料中的。”

遮雨棚下方不远处停着“独木舟3号”单人艇，卵形的白色外壳上嵌着只能容纳一人的浅蓝色驾驶舱，船尾正不断地喷着气，溅起一层层的水花，拍打在岸边的钢板上。

“我很快会和你汇合。”Deniss目送着Dmitri钻进“独木舟3号”说道，换来了对方一个了然的眼神，他觉得有些不真实的伤感，同时抓紧了口袋中的泰瑟枪。

一阵引擎声后过后，“独木舟3号”很快就驶远了，渐渐消失在水天交融的雾气里。Noémie的耳机闪了几下，Deniss注意到她的耳机上贴着一个粉色的心形贴纸。女孩轻盈地跳下码头，“有人来了，”她说，“快走吧，躲开这里。”然后她就敏捷地消失在了形状大小各异的游船和水陆两用摩托之间。

 

Deniss远远地瞥见了“独眼人”高大的身形，他粉色的仿生手里拿着一把“眼镜蛇”*，身后还跟着一个女人，深色头发，穿着一身黑衣，看不出有没有拿枪。

Deniss小心地跳上了身边一条货用商船，离开遮雨棚让他立刻被劈头盖脸浇下来的雨水灌了个透湿。他躲在驾驶舱巨大的风镜后，小心地探着头。同时他感到脚下一片湿滑——那是鞋底的泥土沾上了码头附近遍地都是的机油造成的。甲板上放着几罐还没来得及回收的工业废料，旁边是凌乱地堆着笔记本和账单的操作台。

这时一个日本男孩从甲板下面钻出来，看起来比Noémie还要小上几岁，他冲Deniss吹了个口哨，示意他跟着他走。

两人在五颜六色的船舶之间穿梭着，不知过了多久，仁清街边熟悉的灰色塑料窗再次出现在眼前的时候，Deniss已经不记得自己跳过了多少艘船了。

“Koshiro，”男孩自我介绍道，一边冲Deniss点头示意，带着一点拘谨，“Noémie让我送你回到‘岸上’，请万事小心，她让我嘱咐你。”男孩说完这几句话鞠了个躬转身就走，塑料的灰色雨衣在雨中由于奔跑而翻飞起来，让他看上去像一头灵巧的小狼。

Deniss微微弯腰向男孩回礼——即使是在千叶也很少能遇到使用本地礼节的机会。

 

Deniss四处张望，“独眼人”已经不见了踪影。随着时间逐渐流失，仁清的人口开始像往常一样，如同热运动的分子一般开始缓慢地流动起来。

Deniss全身微微发着抖，他并不觉得冷，他知道那是肾上腺素作用下，身体对紧贴在皮肤上的衣物和不断泼在身上的雨水作出的生理反应。他保持着镇定放空的表情，勉强在雨水中张开眼睛。路上没有什么人打伞，他觉得自己好像当街裸露一般，机械地随着稀稀落落的人群漂流，试图以此来掩盖行踪。

很快他就发现“尾巴”并没被甩掉——“独眼人”的黑衣女同伙一闪之间又出现在街角一个拉面摊的招牌后面，她的反光镜片里映着街上来来往往的人，带着一种没有情绪的疏离感。

 

Deniss拔腿就跑，大步地穿过人群。缓慢移动的人群自动为他分开路，又在他身后重新汇合，甚至没有人多看他一眼。Deniss很快就发现，黑衣女人并没有要追上他的打算，每当他放慢脚步，她便也跟着放慢了脚步。

Deniss左拐右拐钻进了一个塞满垃圾的巷子，这是集装箱住宅带A座和B座之间的垃圾集散区。巷子的尽头是一座垃圾堆成的小山，靠在一堵金属高墙上——他走进了死胡同。

黑衣女人从巷口经过，又折回，很快就快步走开了。Deniss松了一口气——大雨一定程度上掩盖了他的行迹——他从垃圾堆中挑出一截合金短钢管，拐头处打着“德国产”的三角标记。他把帽衫脱下来包住钢管的拐头，猛地击向身边一扇低矮的窗户，玻璃立刻被捅开一个大洞，玻璃的碎片划破了他从肘部到肩膀下方的袖子和皮肤，形成了一个不深不浅的狰狞伤口，有血汩汩地流下来。他又敲了两下便整个扒下了塑料窗框，他翻身跳进了窗内，雨水立刻斜斜地跟着灌进来。这是一个废弃的储物间，屋子里空空荡荡的，只摆着一张白色的塑料桌和几张折叠凳子，Deniss的动静一下子激起了大量的尘土，在昏暗的空间里流动着，但紧接着又被潲进屋内的雨水拍到地面上，形成一小洼一小洼的泥泞，向四下里淌着。房间的门上了锁，Deniss的全身都滴着水，他无法从屋内打开锈迹斑斑的锁。

这间屋子的隔壁就是AMEMUSHI的后厨，隔着金属墙甚至能够听到对面细微的人声和碗碟碰撞的声音——那不像是已经被人洗劫过的动静。但Deniss不知道“独眼人”和那个黑衣女会不会在隔壁守着等他落网，如果是这样的话，Diāna或者Stéphane应该已经在想办法通知他了，但他又由衷地希望他们中的任何一个人都永远不用这么做。

 

Deniss抓紧了手中的泰瑟枪，小心翼翼地爬上了二楼，湿漉漉的脚印印在楼梯上——二楼有一个通向外面的露台，室外是小区的公共室外空间，但早就失去了维护和实用功能，几把白色塑料长椅歪七扭八地摞在一起，雨水在上面汇集又流下，不远处站着几个人，背对着Deniss的方向。Deniss稍加思考便轻巧地跨上栏杆，跃出阳台，无声地跳了下来，激起一小片水花。

他迅速躲进了支撑阳台的柱子下，小心地听着隔壁的动静，这个时间的AMEMUSHI没有人进出。突然间，Deniss看到远处走过来一个人，穿着半透明的白色雨衣，是Stéphane。

 

Stéphane很快也看见了Deniss，他加快了脚步走过来。

Deniss看了看不远处三两成群站着的人，他们正一边抽烟一边闲聊着。

“能借个火吗？”Deniss对Stéphane说，眼神不停地扫视着四周，声音微微发颤，但又带着倔强的警觉和不容置疑的坚定，也许还有一点别的什么东西，Stéphane来不及分辨。

Stéphane的雨衣下穿着一件浅色的衬衫，他看出了男孩的警惕。他们交换了一个眼神，退了两步闪身进了一扇窄门——那是AMEMUSHI的清洁间。

刚一关上门Stéphane就迫不及待地开口：“你在流血，”他说，语气中带着难以察觉的怒气，“而且你湿透了。”

Stéphane不知道自己为什么在生气，或许是男孩身上陌生的警惕让他感到不安，又或许是对于男孩选择的“借火”这个暗号不甚满意，他打断了男孩正要说出口的解释：“我得带你上去，处理一下。”

Deniss拉住了深色神色焦急的男人，说：“听我说，老师，听我说。”

Deniss简单地解释了AMEMUSHI暴露和帮助Dmitri逃走的经过，“这里不行，老师，我不能待在你这里。”

“Diāna已经收到了信号，她会没事的。”

Deniss的表情突然软化了下来，方才剑拔弩张的自信神情一下子全都消失不见了。一滴水从他的发间流下来，经过脸颊，又顺着脖子钻进了领口，男孩打了个寒战，像一头湿淋淋的小兽正舔舐着自己的伤口：

“我没有地方去了，老师。”

 

*

Stéphane跟Deniss回到了廉价旅馆，据男孩说，这里还是安全的。男孩用磁条钥匙打开了房门，单人间对于两个人来说不算宽敞，但总算是可以先坐下来。

“你怎么知道这里没有被发现？”Stéphane一边弯腰钻进来一边问道，他把雨衣脱下来挂在门口的钩子上。

“我用了假名。”Deniss回答说，电脑上的“欢迎回来”标语恰好亮起来。

“Alyosha，”Stéphane笑着读了出来，“你真的是个小孩子。”

Deniss不满地撇了撇嘴，他正试图把湿乎乎的衣服从受伤的手臂上剥下来。

“我来，”Stéphane托起了Deniss受伤的手，皮肤的温度隔着袖子透过来，他的手立刻就被沾湿了，雨水混着血水染上了他的袖口，蜿蜒出一片淡粉色的痕迹，然后他突然问道，“八天前，你第一次甩掉乌克兰人那个早上，你知道我在干什么吗？”

“不知道，”Deniss摇摇头，冰冷的雨水扑簌扑簌地从他发间滴落，渗进了草编的地板里，留下一圈圈深色的印子，“但我知道应该是很重要的事情。”

“还很危险。”Deniss呲牙咧嘴地补充道，Stéphane正撕开他的半边袖子，“你在抓人？”

“他叫‘豹子’，”Stéphane用牙齿咬着布料的边缘，鼻息打在Deniss突然失去了保护的手臂上激起凉意，他摇了摇头，否定了男孩的猜测，含糊不清地说，“是个牛仔，曾经攻破过公安的冰墙。是我们在跟的一条线索。”

“能攻破公安冰墙的人我以为不在少数，”Deniss不以为然地说。他的伤口已经感觉不到疼了，泛着泡过水的苍白，但骤然升高的温度和Stéphane的动作让他觉得痒痒的。“而且你告诉我你退役了。”

“我确实退役了，”Stéphane停下了手里的动作，抬起头来盯着窗外说道，“现在只是赚一些外快。”

他的刘海尖端被雨水打湿了，此刻没精打采地贴在额头上，Stéphane用手把湿润的额发理到耳后，顿了一下然后掏出在路上停下来买的一次性消毒材料和绷带，他的指尖凉凉的，重新覆上了Deniss的手臂。

“三年前，”Stéphane手里一边忙活一边说，他利落地撕下了一截绷带，“他从公安网拿走了一样东西，走前还留下了一个木马，但之后那个木马被人清理掉了。”他说到这里停下来看着自己的手，然后又抬起头来看着Deniss的眼睛，男孩低头咬着嘴唇，形成了一个半圆形的白印子，鼻尖还挂着一滴将落不落的水珠。

“他拿走的东西是一个半成品的思想盒，只是一部分的记忆储存模块，那属于一个前政府官员，一个消失了的人，没有人知道他去了哪里。”Stéphane给绷带打了一个漂亮的结，“后来公安开始追杀那个替它们杀毒的人。”

 

“好了，”Stéphane抬起手来把Deniss仍然湿漉漉的头发拨到一边，让他的眼睛完全露出来，“你不是要找我借火吗？”

 

一个凉凉吻落在了Deniss潮湿的眼皮上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Racoon：狸猫。咳咳。  
> *眼镜蛇：一种枪。反正也不会用到我就不介绍了。


	6. 千叶 DAY 009.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背后预警。  
> 年下车预警。  
> 熄火预警。  
> 性冷淡预警。  
> barebacking预警。

*

Stéphane吻过来的时候，Deniss不自觉地闭上了眼睛，感觉到对方嘴唇贴上来的一瞬间，他不由自主地又闭紧了一些。眼睑微微颤动着，忠实地反映着逐渐回升的体温。Stéphane的嘴唇还保持着不正常的低温，冰凉干燥，让Deniss恍惚间觉得那甚至不像是真的。

Deniss睁开眼睛，正对上Stéphane凑近的脸，“很冷，”他说，“老师。”

“是这些湿衣服，”Stéphane喃喃地说，他双手撑在Deniss身侧，眼神上下逡巡打量着狼狈的男孩，“而且你流了很多血。”男人的手指探过来拨弄着Deniss的鬓发，好像这样就可以让头发加速风干。

Deniss用没有受伤的那只手拉下Stéphane的胳膊，按在身侧的草席上，“帮我暖和起来，”他把头向前探着，想要去咬Stéphane的嘴唇，“…老师？”

 

但Deniss孩子气的举动没有得逞，Stéphane偏过头去亲他的脸颊，从脸颊到下颌，下颌到耳廓，然后经过动脉突突跳动的位置又回到额头，巡视领地一般兜了一整个圈子，却偏偏躲过了正中的嘴唇——最后又停在鼻尖上十公分的地方，好像故意在等人来犯——Deniss自然抓住了这短短的停顿，抬起头轻轻咬住了男人不肯安定下来的嘴唇。

Stéphane的嘴唇带着Deniss的味道，本来是雨中无家可归的幼犬落魄的苦味，却在他的唇边绽放出了丝丝的甜。尝到甜头的男孩不会就此撤退，他敏捷地在对方的欲语还休和不肯就范之间寻找着可乘之机，亲吻从淘气的噬咬慢慢蜕变成了唇亡齿寒的缠绵。

这里没有人愿意退让或者先一步缴械——明明是Stéphane把最初偷来的火种重新种在男孩的眼睛里，这个狡猾的始作俑者却始终紧闭着牙关静待火星燎原。Deniss懊恼地舔舐两个人的嘴唇，然后不舍地将彼此的脑袋分开，像一头驯服的小兽那样用额头去磨蹭投食者的脖子和胸膛。

Stéphane觉得这个孩子甚至要发出呼噜声来了，他仰着头忍不住轻轻地笑起来，露出整齐的牙齿，低低的笑声通过共振传给了在胸口讨欢的小动物。扮乖巧的小猫得到了猎物露出尾巴的讯号，立刻摸索着抬起头来，一口吞下了那个还未来得及散开的笑容，投机取巧地轻舔着对方尖尖的犬齿。这一次他没有闭上眼睛，他看得见Stéphane加深的笑意从口腔、胸腔和眼睛里同时传过来，又瞬间哑然无声。

别笑了，Deniss想。自从相识以来，Stéphane总是在笑。他的笑充满了感染力，而且该死地好看。

再多笑一些，或者干脆别笑了，或者一直笑下去，Deniss胡乱地想。

 

这个亲吻并没有持续很久，半干的雨水和黏在身上的衣服加大了一切动作间的阻力，让两人在仅一米高的空间里难以相互支撑。Deniss受伤的右臂由于清理后的动作而渗出血来，星星点点地染在绷带上，沾红了整齐的蝴蝶结。但由于身体还处于受寒后的回暖过程中，Deniss并没注意到这个此时次级必要的问题。

Stéphane抬起手揽过了男孩的肩膀，另一只手拉起他的伤臂，让男孩顺势侧躺下来，“你看，”他轻柔地开口，用好像是在为蝴蝶结感到可惜一样轻易的语气，“我们可以…让你轻松一点。”

Deniss看着跪坐在自己身边的男人，头发大部分已经干了，乱蓬蓬地四处卷翘着。Stéphane的嘴唇也亮晶晶地红肿着，衬衫扣子解开了两粒，袖口还染着自己的血迹。

“下次吧，”男孩这么说着，然后伸手去拉Stéphane的袖子，让他们一起侧躺下来，他说，“这样就可以。”

 

Stéphane顺从地背对着Deniss躺着，垂着头像个婴儿。他感觉到男孩轻轻地凑近，身上带着湿冷的气息，他不喜欢这样的感觉，这让他有一种想要打个寒战抖掉这种气息的冲动。但Deniss很快就用嘴唇覆上了他的后颈，还带着水气的发尾被压到皮肤上，凉嗖嗖地移动着，但很快又被男孩炽热的吐息温暖，这让他感到满足。男孩的右手越过身体探过来摸索着找到他的手，手指相碰，一冷一热。

Deniss已经温暖起来的手掌抓着Stéphane的手，同时他的嘴唇不断向下移动着，隔着衬衫贴上了肩胛骨，沿着蝴蝶型骨骼好看的形状留下了一路湿痕。Stéphane感到自己的体温正在一点点升高，暖流从Deniss嘴唇划过的地方起始，蔓延着流向四肢的终端，最后又向上移动着汇向脸颊和后脑。

 

窗外的天已经开始暗下来了，“夜之城”的万家灯火一盏接着一盏地点亮，Stéphane情不自禁地想到，在这样一个夜里，有多少盏灯，是那些得意或失意的人用来虚耗寒夜的性高潮；又有多少盏灯，照亮了爱人相拥的臂弯？这座披着霓虹外衣的城市，又究竟能承受多少璀璨的狂欢呢？*

 

Stéphane停止胡思乱想的时候，Deniss正在撩起他的衣襟。男孩用牙齿细细地数着他脊椎突出的骨节，一路向上直到鼻尖埋进颈窝，发出不满的轻哼。Stéphane拍拍男孩的手臂，然后抓过他的手放在了自己的皮带扣上。Deniss会意地解开他的拉链，开始脱他的裤子。

“别急，”Stéphane一边说一边转过身来——两个人眼神中的热度直线相交，汇集在眼底的远端——他帮助两人解开了裤子，然后伸手温柔地握住了男孩半勃的阴茎，“别动，伤口会裂开。”

“嘘，”Deniss哑声说，脸上泛起了晦暗中难以察觉的红晕，“别说话。”

Stéphane又笑起来，笑声在小小的空间里回荡。这让两个人突然注意到了暗下来的天光——好像只是一瞬间，他们就没法再看清彼此的脸了，窗外粉红色的霓虹灯变得灿烂刺眼，摩托驶过的尖锐声音时不时地划破泡沫状的喧嚣夜空。

“别笑。”男孩有些恼怒地说道，他在黑暗中偷偷瞪着对方的眼睛。

Stéphane不知道为什么察觉到了男孩的视线，他用另一只手覆盖住了Deniss的眼睛，一边吻上他的嘴唇，一边规律地撸动起来。

那就别看。Deniss听到Stéphane说，或者说Deniss觉得他听到Stéphane说。他的注意力根本没有办法集中到听觉上来，此时又被剥夺了视觉——年长男人生着薄薄一层枪茧的手占据了他全部的注意力，他觉得对方的手指在两人之间起舞，像是刀刃掠过坚冰那样扬起层层冰碴，又像是猛禽划过水面，惊起阵阵水花。但他的唇舌又被牢牢地封锁着，他不能出声。开始出汗的身体让身上半湿的衣服变得难以忍受，Deniss觉得自己像一条快要溺水的鱼。

于是他挣扎着脱掉了上衣，随手扔到脚下。重见天日的皮肤欣喜地呼吸着，泛出了更多的热度，为有限的动作提供了更自由的活动空间。Deniss把手探到了Stéphane的身后，轻巧地挑开了他的裤腰。

感到被入侵的男人手上和嘴上的动作停滞了一秒，他微微扬起了头，闭上眼睛轻轻吐着气，喉结突出好看的弧度。

“别停，”他的男孩这样命令道，“老师，不要停。”

 

*

Stéphane在呼吸的间隙艰难地想起Chris总是说他“太久没有被睡了”，他觉得他正在承担由自己种下的因结出的苦果——不是说他不能享受年轻的律动，他可是靠着吸食刺激感过活的外勤特工——他只是需要大概多一秒的时间来适应男孩的节奏，只要一秒就好。但情动的男孩显然不愿意给他喘息的空间，他把Stéphane牢牢地圈在胸前，一双长腿夹住了对方的，让两个人的下半身交叠在了一起，不安地磨蹭着彼此裤腿的布料。

医用消毒凝胶清凉的味道在室内弥漫开来，但却不仅是来自Deniss的伤口。与Stéphane温柔的亲吻和抚慰不同，男孩修长有力的手指快速而仔细地进行着扩张与探索，他感到对方在他手中轻颤，像是一只在低温中瑟瑟发抖的刺猬。

两个人谁也不肯妥协地坚持着各自动作的步调，却又意外但合乎情理地融为一体，交响成和谐的韵律——就像他俩本人一样，明明过着本不相干的生活，人生运行轨道却阴差阳错地屡次相交，命运一般的默契笼罩在他们周围，将两个人如同鱼和水一样紧紧地绑在一起，仿佛生来就该是如此。

 

Deniss发现Stéphane不知从什么时候开始便真的不再说话也不再笑了，只是专注地低着头，浓密的深色头发盖住了眼睛，手上规律而娴熟地运动着。他偶尔会抬起头来亲Deniss的嘴，眼睛亮晶晶的像是蒙上了一层水雾，然后很快又退开，像是难以承受超负荷的快感，又像是在细细品读着男孩手指的形状，让肌肉创造新的记忆。Deniss对这样的顺从既满意又不满足，他还想要更多，天生的冒险家渴望着惊喜和挑战。

放进三根手指后，Stéphane开始不安地扭动，Deniss决定把控制权交回给他。就在这时，Stéphane再次拍了拍他的手，喘着气轻轻翻过身去。

Deniss仰着头，感觉到Stéphane抬起腰又落下，将两个人的胯部贴在一起，磨蹭着他的阴茎。他能感觉得到自己的皮肤与Stéphane大腿内部皮肤的摩擦，每一下都带着肌肉的精密计算——Stéphane懂得怎么才能最大限度地操纵肌肉以爆发出最完美的效果。Deniss又张嘴咬上了眼前男人的脖子，对方发出低声的惊呼，却不带着一丝的惊讶——当你年长的性伴侣决定拿回主动权的时候，那你一切的反应就都落在对方的预料之中了，而且对方会十分享受这样的全权掌控。

但Deniss不打算放任这种被动的局面发生，年轻的头脑瞬息万变，永远不满足于现状，永远渴求新知。他轻轻啃咬着Stéphane的皮肤，催促对方转过头来共享亲吻。他又抬起本来拉住Stéphane大腿的手，把手指放进对方嘴里，一边湿漉漉地抽插着，一边加快了下半身的动作。

 

Stéphane喜欢这种充满了体液交流的性爱，他身体里流淌的南方血液，让他不由自主地渴望被弄得一团糟，或者是把对方弄得一团糟——最好是两个人在性爱过后一起变得一团糟，然后黏糊糊地赖在柔软的床榻间，自由地吃东西或者喝水，然后乱七八糟地荒废地掉一个上午。他感觉到自己的唾液顺着Deniss的手指流出来，蹭在皮肤上，然后在动作间由于干燥而变得紧绷。他还注意到男孩逐渐开始变得不受控制的下半身动作。由于没办法说出完整的词句，他轻轻拍了拍男孩的大腿，不是现在，还没到时候。

急躁的男孩神奇地领会了他的意思，坏心地直接停下了下半身的动作——紧接着就便捷高效地一举进入了他的身体，已经准备好的身体。这让Stéphane惊呼出声——他总是低估年轻男孩子的行动力，就像在学校面对学生们时一样。但同时，Deniss也低估了自己引以为傲的扩张过程，他受挫地感到一丝阻力，同时又因为这股意外的阻力而惊喜不已。Stéphane蜷起了腿，他感到一点点无助，只有一点点，于是他探过去摸到Deniss的手，交叉，然后攥紧，像是抓住了一把只剩一颗子弹的枪，把男孩的手拉到自己的身前不肯松开。

Deniss又凑上去咬Stéphane的耳垂，但对方却回过头来索要一个吻——身体的交融让Stéphane退化回口唇期的幼童；被迫对另一个个体全然接受且容纳进身体里，使他需要比往常更多的交流和安抚——他需要千万分钟的亲吻来填补一分钟的拥抱。*

 

Deniss从没经历过年长的性伴侣。离开家之前，他约会过同龄的男孩和女孩；离家后，他虽然总是在妓女身上花钱，但却只是买消息，而从不和她们上床——她们愿意比职业“倒爷”收更少的钱——成为走犯的少年需要小心保持时刻的清醒。

但他知道他喜欢和Stéphane做爱的感觉，至少到现在为止。他喜欢对方对身体完美的控制力、总是愉悦享受的态度、和带着孩子气的小习惯，他也喜欢他们之间那些不言自明的默契。于是他开始期待他们一起的高潮，他知道那将会是令他毕生难忘的一次性高潮。

察觉到了男孩的分神，Stéphane嗔怒地咬上Deniss的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻磨蹭着唇瓣。同时他牵着男孩的手探向自己的阴茎。由于还没有完全适应被进入的不适感，他的阴茎半勃着，他引导Deniss随着他的动作开始撸动。手中感受到Stéphane的温度，Deniss不由得加快了下半身抽插的节奏，对方轻声的喘息从相连的唇边流淌进自己嘴里，在彼此的舌尖共振颤动着。

“你很紧张，”Deniss突然说，“…一直都是…”

——明明应该是不喜欢多嘴的一方，却在渐入佳境中的性事中主动打岔。

Stéphane咬着嘴唇没有说话，扭过头不看Deniss，把头深深地低着，拱起脊背开始尝试逆着男孩下半身的节奏向后顶，他要惩罚说错话的男孩。这个动作不仅让每一下的交合都一下子变得更深了，同时也打乱了男孩的节奏，引起Deniss一阵惊讶粗喘。于是Deniss报复性地加大了抽插的力度，攻破了怀里的人坏心的花招，让小小的插曲瞬间融化在了浑浊的拍打声和两人的喘息中。

 

Stéphane知道自己并没有想象中地那么擅长说谎，尤其是在保持表面上的平静这件事上。最近他过得很紧张，因为他一下子有很多事情要担心：他担心“豹子”和铁面科技的动向，担心突然安静下去不知道在酝酿什么风暴的暗网，担心Chris和Diāna…而Deniss的出现显然只能徒增他的担忧，这个孩子背负着太多太多了，自己是否只是出于爱才才对他偏爱有加？又该怎么解释两个人在这荒草般蔓延的一连串问题中，此时此刻，相拥取暖呢？

他竭力在看似平静的生活中维持着平衡，努力地不去理会那些暗流涌动——不知何时才会爆发的事故不值得日夜兼程的担忧——但他没法命令自己的神经放松下来，没有人天生只是温柔善良的人，情绪开始滋长的时候就注定了有悲欢起伏。*只是他没有料到Deniss会是第一个注意到并且挑明的人。

 

Deniss从Stéphane胸前轻轻抽回手，一巴掌拍在对方屁股上，引起了一串小声的呜咽——Stéphane从不吝惜表达自己的情绪和想法，这令年轻的男孩不由得脸红心跳。但Deniss此刻专注于身下的动作，既无从也无暇分辨这贯穿全身的颤栗和沉甸甸、几欲喷薄而出的情绪是来自于那不断蓄积的鱼水之欢，还是出于尴尬的羞赧之情。就在此时，Stéphane重新把Deniss的手拉回到了胸前，手指不知所措地张开又握紧，然后他又颤抖着回过头来寻找男孩的嘴唇——随着抽插的动作律动的身体让他们花了一点时间才重新吻住彼此。

 

你究竟想要什么？

Deniss的脑海里闪过这样的想法，他身体里有一个自我一直这样反复地质问着Stéphane。想象中的两个人都面容模糊，中间隔着宽阔的江户川，河面上飘渺着厚重的雾气，仿佛没有声音能够穿透它到达彼岸。对岸的人就这么长久地站着，同样不发一言。但Deniss很快就发现自己其实并不想得到答复——这个问题成型的一瞬间就有了答案——他不需要得到答复。

这个吻并不长久，两个人都太过专注于通过性器官来感受自己和对方，逐渐升温的性快感冲淡了原始的口欲。

 

第一个高潮来临的时候，Deniss感觉自己蓄积的热情好像是跌跌撞撞地终于看到了光亮的出口，他不禁小声喊出来，但他不知道自己喊的是什么，俄语或者英语，又或者只是简单的单音节。他什么声音也听不到，周围仿佛陷入了喧嚣的宁静，充满了噪点，弥漫着无序排列的蓝色像素点。他好像置身高速流转的赛博空间中，亲眼看着一座冰墙轰然崩塌碎裂，光斑悄无声息地炸裂在自己的头顶和四周，然后滚向更远的地方，最后消失在视野里，留下一串数码组成的弧线状尾迹。

透过四散的冰砖，他看到Stéphane和他一起攀上了无声的高潮，眼神里带着不言而喻的泪光璀璨。他们盲目地摸索着抱紧了彼此，像是在大海中捞金子那样想要紧紧地抓住对方每一寸的皮肤。然后光斑也逐渐黯淡下去，汇集到一起，退回眼底深处

——一道蓝色的光从窗子里打进来，射在两人相交的地方。

 

等待余韵退去的时候，两个人面对面相拥，头发还是湿乎乎的，Deniss突然觉得很暖，这一次他不想再放开了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章bgm今夜星光灿烂。但好像写着写着又有点像最冷一天whatever了大概就是这样的感觉叭。  
> *这是梦中人的歌词我想应该能看出来，请对强行开车的我宽容一些谢谢大嘎。  
> *化用自你兰自己说的那个“我不只是温柔善良的人，人人都有侵略性的一面，悲伤的快乐的日子我都经历过”，但我忘了从哪里看到的了，不知道记的对不对也不知道是哪位老师翻译的，如果有人知道求告知！（鞠躬
> 
> 一个各怀鬼胎脑内无数人参与（x的冷硬的性冷淡车。


	7. 千叶 DAY 010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惨兮兮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看上去像是sickfic但是并不是sickfic  
> 也没有人很娇弱相信我  
> 但我还是要标一个ooc预警  
> a friendly reminder, read my tags plz  
>  
> 
> 最后那段老王看了想打我，她还让我提醒大家不要被骗了这不是克兰。

*

同一天的傍晚，Diāna提前结束了轮班，从AMEMUSHI的后门溜出去，轻手轻脚地摸上了Chris的公寓。破解公寓的电子锁对“黑客”女孩来说并不算什么难事，但她的预期中可不包括刚出电梯就碰上了正好下班回家的Chris这件事。

“嘿Diāna，”Chris转过头来和她打招呼，“没钱花了吗？”

Chris深知道千叶没有什么门锁能够挡住Diāna，于是他决定对这件事暂时不予置评。

“Stéphane呢？”Diāna尴尬地笑了笑，把手中的便携电脑藏在了背后，警觉地向四周张望着。同时她还忽略了Chris的调侃，并难得地选择对Stéphane直呼其名。

“可能在家，”Chris一边打开门锁一边说，“也可能不知道跑去哪里玩了，”他为女孩撑开了门，“他没有去你那吗？”

“没有，”Diāna弯下腰从Chris的手臂下钻进公寓，“今天一整天都没看到他。”

Chris歪着头挑了挑眉，Stéphane闲在的个性大家都了解，他的行踪通常没人会质疑——他果然没有在家。咔嚓，钛合金制的电子门自动落了锁，Diāna立刻谨慎地凑到了Chris身后。

 

“老师，”她小心翼翼地开口，声音带着细微的颤抖，植入镜片上反射着不置可否的光，“我们有麻烦了。”

Chris保持着挑眉的表情转过身来，“我们？”

“嗯，”女孩郑重地点头，“AMEMUSHI被人盯点了，我只能上来找你，但我不知道你这里是不是还是安全的，我很担心你们。”

Chris皱了皱眉，仿佛在思考着“AMEMUSHI被盯点”和“自己的公寓可能不再安全”之间的关联。然后他做出了一个夸张的恍然大悟的表情，气乎乎地说，“你是不是认识那个黑客小子？”

Diāna看了看Chris的表情，知道他这是在告诉自己这里很安全不用担心，于是暗自松了一口气。惊魂未定的她一边拉着Chris的衣襟往沙发走一边说，“不比你们久多少，但足够让我知道今晚可以来你们这里躲一躲了。”

 

Chris没有问她究竟发生了什么，他手里掌握的信息要比女孩多得多。正如他知道Deniss与铁面之间的合作破裂一样，他同样也知道让自由黑客消失正是公安的主意。

同为现役的政府特工，Chris和Stéphane手里掌握着多于普通执法部门的信息，用以执行编外任务。像他们这样执行灰色任务的半“退役”特工并不在少数，联合国公安部千叶和纽约两大警署都设置有这样的人员，而几乎与他俩的灰色任务同时被颁布的，还有另一项公安秘密行动。

该组织公安内部称之为“反黑处”。这个部门成立于信息战后，只有内部成员知道其存在，目前直接隶属千叶警校校长Mishin管辖。反黑处的主要任务是督察战后公安内部人员，以及通过非常规手段肃清外务关系。千叶部分反黑处的组长是Evgeni，Chris是他的副手。反黑处有权限访问公安服务器保存的全部记录、在职公安人员的个人资料以及战后的任务进程数据。Chris正是这样直接调取到Deniss在自由黑客服务器内被隐藏和修改的全部任务记录的，他对Deniss的了解远不止“在逃通缉犯”那么简单。但Stéphane并不知道这件事情，他不愿意去过多地干涉好友搭档工作以外的内容，只当那些超出正常工作时间的忙碌，是Chris这位历史老师“浪费在无趣学究爱好上的精力”罢了。

Chris此时此刻并不想过多地思考这个案件中的利害关系，这个拖了三年的案子很有可能已经超越了自己加上Stéphane的权限范围，涉及到信息战时甚至是千禧年之前的陈年往事。自从他和Stéphane得知“豹子”的行踪重新出现在千叶，并很有可能和三年前失窃的那个记忆模块有关的时候，他就觉得一切都没有那么简单，就像Evgeni所说的，有一些东西要大变了。

 

Chris从厨房拿来温水和零食的时候，Diāna已经趴在沙发上睡着了。Chris只好把托盘放在茶几上，为女孩盖上了一条毯子。Stéphane还没有回来，Diāna也没有收到任何来自Deniss的消息，Chris宁愿相信他们两个正在一处鬼混——他知道Deniss名下有用假名注册的出租房，那里应该还没有被发现。Chris又看看熟睡的Diāna，他觉得自己明天的早课应该是不用上了。

 

*

Deniss知道自己应该抓紧一切时间休息。

但对于两个人来说稍显得拥挤的棺材屋，和乱成一团的思绪都让他没法入睡。于是他干脆靠着墙坐起来，被过滤过的光束安静地打在他的脸上，色彩许久都没有转动。

窗外传来火车的声音，让他想起索契市郊那些废弃的车站，装着煤渣的老旧车厢倾倒在卷翘的铁轨上，杂草从路基的裂缝中丛丛地生长出来，又被强烈的紫外线烤干，毫无生气地趴在地面上，散发着炙热的气息。

 

他的脑中此时萦绕着太多的信息了：和“独眼人”有关的追捕，Stéphane下午告诉他的故事，好像都交织着千丝万缕的联系，连成一张巨大的网，占据着浩大的以太网路中的每一个节点。而Deniss就是这张网上一个小小的结，四周连接着一些别的结，这些结又分别连着更多的分支，最终汇集成他们所生存呼吸的世界。

他现在知道了那天Stéphane在追的人很有可能就是当年给自己下套的人，“豹子”，很有可能隶属于非法集团，而这个非法集团又与一名前政府run-off有关。但这些信息对于Deniss目前的状况并没有太大的帮助，除了把Stéphane更深的牵扯进他的事情中来。

又或许被牵扯进了Stéphane正在着手的案子的人是他——两个人之间很难分清你我，错综复杂的关系正在以肉眼可见的速率纠缠到一起，连同他们的体液、呼吸、温度，统统交织在这狭小的三立方米空间内，让Deniss一时觉得难以呼吸。

 

他注意到Stéphane睡得很不安稳，在有限的空间里无意识地翻来覆去，眉头时不时地皱紧又松开，到了黎明时分甚至还发起烧来，周身辐射出略高的热度，在狭窄的室内来回反射着。

Deniss调高了温度调节器的读数，室温迅速的升高起来，加快了血液的流动，因为前一天大量活动和缺乏睡眠而变得倦怠的身体因此被唤醒——Deniss手臂上的伤口适时地彰显起存在感来。疼痛起初并不明显，久久地萦绕在那里，像是一团滚滚的黑云，好像要扩散到全身去，又好像只是浮在手臂上的纱布之下。这让男孩逐渐变得懊恼起来——他没有办法停止这恼人的疼痛，就像他没有办法全权掌控自己的生活一样。一切都在往脱轨的方向一去不复返。不管是他自己的，还是身边人的，好像所有的烦恼最终都汇集到了这一道不算长的伤口上，源源不断地散发着神经性的痛感，没有办法消除，没有办法减轻，也没有办法加剧。

 

Deniss试着将自己的思绪集中到一处去，他看向Stéphane由于体温升高而浮起红晕的脸颊，重新思考起了先前被自己放置一边的问题：你究竟想要什么，Stéphane？

对Deniss来说，Stéphane既像是传说中的前辈，又像是突然出现的救世主。年长者好像知道关于男孩的一切，温柔而富有引导性，让Deniss不由自主地想要去亲近他。Stéphane接受了他，接受了他作为一个在逃的通缉犯，和一个落魄街头的青少年，甚至是接受了他的求欢、他的身体——但Deniss并没有感到被接纳。Stéphane对他的态度里从始至终都带着一分疏离：他的挑逗、他的亲吻、他的笑容，都像是隔了一层塑料膜那么遥远。好像他愿意庇护Deniss，作为一个成年人，也愿意教导和帮助Deniss，作为一名教育者和执法者，却不肯向Deniss这个年轻人袒露原本的自我。他无疑关心着Deniss，但那好像只是一种作为关系者、作为长者的关怀，丝毫不带私人色彩，是一种纯粹的释出和拒绝接受，一种自我保护过剩的演绎和精致包装。

Deniss觉得此时此刻就躺在他一臂之遥处的人，和他想象中仿佛永恒一般站在对岸的身影重合起来了，变成了一个面目模糊的影子——分明望着自己，却又没有看着自己，神色中还带着初见面时的那种无奈的疲倦。

他不知道自己是不是为Stéphane徒增了更多的烦恼，因为他能察觉到对方的紧张，好像一条长时间绷紧的神经，小心地维持着崩塌前的平衡。Deniss不喜欢这样，他知道自己不能奢求在亡命途中获得全然的交付和信任，但他希望至少彼此能享受一刻的尽欢，放下所有的过去、现在和以后，只是稍微地、稍微地能够不那么在乎所有应该在乎的事情，暂时地沉浸在可以称得上是欢愉的现在，两个人一起。

 

他们的关系从一场擦肩开始，最开始就是一支烟一点火的交情。现在他从Stéphane手里接回了这半支烟，燃光、尝尽，他不知道自己是否还有理由继续呆在Stéphane的身边，会不会等到太阳再次升起的时候Stéphane就会从自己身边消失，会不会他真的只是想要从自己身上，借火取暖，而自己甚至不能给他一次尽情的欢爱。这一切都让Deniss觉得挫败。

Stéphane看上去是那么的游刃有余又宽宏大量，像是对一切都充满了热情，却又像是整个世界都没有什么能够叫他留恋。要Deniss如何才能摸清，狡猾而落寞的年长者不肯说出口的伤痕和诉求呢？

想到这里Deniss愈发地陷入烦恼，他就快要被惹恼了。他在跟自己对峙，像一头偏执的小狼，执着地追着自己的尾巴打转，找不到出口，也没有放弃的借口。他甚至不知道该怎么为情人把体温降下来！

 

*

Stéphane醒来的时候体温已经下降了一些，但整个人仍带着睡眠不足的低气压和低烧中的无力感。Deniss知道那只是早晨造成的低体温，如果没有得到有效压制，他的体温会在傍晚时分重新攀回最高峰。但Stéphane本人对此表现得毫不在意，说话的声音虽然放软了许多，却一直带着小小的雀跃和放松，尽管他们今天一早得到的消息并非令人舒心和愉悦的那种——AMEMUSHI昨天晚上遭到了袭击。

Deniss肯定暂时不能在AMEMUSHI露面，于是两人当即决定立刻赶回Stéphane的公寓——如果Chris或Diāna任何一个人有什么消息，那他们一定能在公寓里找到线索。而且Stéphane再三保证公寓有很大的可能完全没有危险。Deniss很想问他，既然如此那昨天为什么又跟着他回到了旅馆，但他知道Stéphane八成不会认真地回答，于是他忍住了。

 

两个人一回到家就看到了这样的场景：Diāna正披着不知道是谁的宽大帽衫坐在吧台上晃着脚，而Chris则像往常一样系着围裙煎培根，屋里弥漫着人造黄油和现煮咖啡的香味，雾蒙蒙地浸没在阳光里。

“你难道不需要去上班吗？”Stéphane撑着晕乎乎的脑袋问Chris，半个身子挂在玄关的立柜上。

“如你所见，”Chris给培根翻了个面，“我不能把未成年人单独放在家里，而且我的室友还失踪了，24小时，我完全有正当理由请假。”

Chris放下了锅转过身来面对着Stéphane，歪着头等他回答自己。

“我保证昨天这个时候我还在家，”Stéphane从立柜上站直了身体，“是你出门太早了！”

“而且你知道的，”Stéphane继续嘀嘀咕咕地说，“我们的工作就是随时消失，”他说，脸上逐渐浮现出由于匆忙赶路而泛起的红晕，“哦不，随叫随到。”

“Deni！”Diāna眼疾手快地蹦下吧台椅，冲过来拉住差点一头栽在地上的Deniss——失眠和失血让男孩头重脚轻。

 

Chris飞快地把两个人扯到沙发上，三个人一时间眼神相对，哑口无言，傻愣愣地喘着气。Diāna在一旁自得其乐地看着，又隐约有些担心，但她甚至都不知道自己在担心些什么！

作为事件经历相对最完整的人，Deniss抬头看了看Diāna，好像还在犹豫要不要把全部事实告诉Chris，立刻换来了Chris一个吹胡子瞪眼的警告。于是Deniss断断续续地讲了昨天自己的经历，跳过了某些未成年人不该听的部分，又略过了许多的细节，最后总算是讲完了，他垂头丧气地靠在沙发上，闭着眼试图恢复力气，Diāna拿了一瓶葡萄糖水举到他嘴边。

Chris听完以后眨眨眼，看看Stéphane，又看看Diāna，然后一边叹气一边在办公桌前的转椅上坐下来。

“我们家不是收容所。”他说。

Stéphane抬起头看看他，噗嗤一声笑出来：穿着围裙的Chris，手里还拿着油滋滋的铲子，坐在巨大的办公转椅上，正露出比其他三个正在逃难的人还要悲惨的表情，身体收到下坐时的重力左右晃动着，像一只泄了气垂在地上的氢气球。

Chris最终还是认命地摘下围裙跑去拿医药箱给Deniss重新包扎了，并丢给Stéphane一个“至于你我一点也不想知道你是怎么把自己搞成这幅样子”的眼神。但对方显然不怎么在意，这让Chris正在消毒的手不由得加重了力气，而Deniss只能把脱口而出的嚎叫随着破伤风胶囊一起吞进肚子里。

 

“他们为什么突然袭击AMEMUSHI？”Deniss突然抬起头，他问的是Diāna，“下午我在这附近甩开了他们，我以为他们会守在这里等我。”

“不知道，”Diāna若有所思地说，“老板说他们翻了我的房间，拿走了Racoon发来的‘蛾子’。”

“他们以为你偷偷藏了小男友，”歪在沙发另一边的Stéphane突然说道，招来Chris又一个白眼，他不以为意地眨眨眼，“太心急了，现在的雇佣兵。”

“他们走的这么急，”Chris想了想接着说道，“也可能是出于什么不可抗力，所以不得不匆匆搜查唯一掌握的线索。”

“我以为这里也被发现了，”Deniss说道，“肯定有人看到我和你们一起了。”

“小子，”Chris迅速回答，“你觉得这里看上去很像是你们能待的地方吗？”

Stéphane抿着嘴笑起来，眼神飘向Deniss的方向，男孩的脸腾的一下就红了，不知道是出于羞愤还是想起了不该想的事情。

 

“行了，”Chris最后站起来说，“都给我去休息，你们帮不上什么忙了。”

Diāna听到命令一边偷笑一边推着欲言又止的Deniss进了客房，然后拿了自己的便携电脑钻进了另一间，关门前还冲外面眨了眨眼。

“停，”孩子们一关上门，闭着眼睛的Stéphane就出声说道，他的脸颊透着不该有的粉红色，说话时也带着软绵绵的气音，“我知道你要说什么。”

他睁开眼睛对上Chris的视线，那里面没有了刚刚假装威风的怒气和分析案情时的严肃，只剩下淡淡的担忧在晨光中闪动着，Chris正蹲在他面前俨然一副长篇大论的架势。

“你明知道这样不行，”Chris停顿了一下才缓缓开口，语气温柔，“别跟我说你什么都没做。”

“我控制不了嘛，”Stéphane软软地顶回去，“而且也没什么不行的。”

“你是说把自己搞成这样吗，”Chris重新板起了脸，“你们两个都是。”

“你和Diāna也没有好到哪去，”Stéphane赌气地看着Chris的眼睛继续顶嘴，“谁也别说谁。”

“你明知道不一样，”Chris自动败下阵来，站起身来，“好自为之吧你。你知道自己几岁了吗，能不能有点成年人的自觉。”

Chris絮絮叨叨的抱怨让重新闭上了眼睛的Stéphane咧开嘴笑起来，他伸手拉住了Chris的衣角。这让Chris恍惚地想起昨天Diāna惊慌失措跑上来的模样，于是他顺着Stéphane的力道在他身边的沙发上坐下来。

“这不能怪他，”Stéphane轻声说，“你应该比我清楚。”

“我当然知道，”Chris拍了拍他的肩膀，感受着对方浑身散发出的热度，他知道Stéphane心里总是有数，凡事拎得很清，于是便示意他躺下来，“因为这都怪你。”

察觉到Stéphane的细微抗议，Chris满意地继续说，“我是说，接这个案子的时候我们就知道有这么一天不是吗。”

 

Stéphane喜欢四处奔波，但他讨厌有家不能回的感觉，而Chris则更倾向于最好连故乡都不要出，永远地待在熟悉的风水人情中——但现在他们很有可能都要开始亡命天涯了。

 

“明天再说吧。”Stéphane躺在Chris的腿上，手放在对方的膝头。

“明天再说吧。”

 


	8. 千叶 DAY 011-012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一部分 千叶 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再说一遍，没有克兰。  
> 第二部分天上见吧。

*

Stéphane醒过来的时候天已经黑了，他睡在自己的床上，和往常一样，好像这一天什么都没有发生过，好像他只要推开房门就能回到Deniss出现之前，自己和Chris除了上课什么也不做的那些日子里。他轻轻挪动了一下，感觉自己被一层冰凉的薄汗包裹，陌生的触感把思绪一下子拉回了现实，他飞快调动了一下全身的感官：没有脱水、没有不正常的痉挛、皮肤紧绷、不灵敏、大脑却无比清明，这是烧退了的标志。想到这里Stéphane不禁微笑：只有从小孩子那里才能获得的事后处理不当，与常伴警察生涯的四处奔波，（或许还有Chirs一天到晚不肯放过的“服老”二字）给他留下了一副今天始终不愿意安静的消化系统和一整天都像踩在棉花里的脑袋。直到现在他才可以基本放任自己完全信任这具身体，尽管他的身上还有不止一个部位在向神经中枢辐射着过载后的疼痛。这让他想起十几岁离开家进了警校之后那些滚在泥水里的夏天：不懂得照顾自己的男孩和女孩们踉踉跄跄地互相拉扯和扶持，留过一些疤，也吃错过一些药，还为此挨了校医的不少骂。旧事就像是阳光中的碎金，被时间的洪流淘洗干净，久而久之又重新被沙土埋起，只有偶尔风大吹开浮尘，才能看见年轻岁月隐约闪烁在泥泞里，逐渐沉淀成厚重的地基。  
说来奇怪，这样的现状让Stéphane感到意外地安心，就像是风眼中心的平静乐园：沉寂已久的敌人并不是在酝酿什么滔天风暴，而只是死死地跟在自己屁股后面而已；突然出现在城里的漂亮男孩并不是什么智慧罪犯，而是受了冤枉走投无路，一意孤行地跟着自己逃难的少年；一直笼罩着谜团，看似进退维谷的调查，突然之间也获得了“明朗”的进展…仿佛只要事态还围绕在自己身边，就显得可以掌握而不足为惧——这正是每一位执法者都需要坚守的信条，是一种浑然无我的英勇——小小一个我，生又何欢。  
门缝里隐约地透进来一些光线，在地上投射出一条冷光构成的白线，那是Chris工作台的灯光，小心翼翼放慢的键盘敲击声响起来。Stéphane伸展了一下四肢，感受着肌肉的舒展，他轻轻走出了房间。

Deniss睡在沙发上，睡的很沉，伤臂搭在胸前，系着崭新的结——不久前Chris帮他重新包扎过了。Chris的房间显然是让给了Diāna睡，女孩的门贴心地敞着一条窄缝，屋里一片漆黑。  
“Hey，”Stéphane轻轻地宣告自己的存在，“我的床还空得很，你知道的。”  
“那你不如把这小子搬进去，”Chris一边寒暄一边摇摇头拒绝了睡眠邀请，“要吃点什么吗？”他一边说一边示意Stéphane上前来，他把一张卷起的纸条拿给Stéphane看。  
L-E-O-P-A-…“斯普罗尔发来的？”Stéphane皱了皱眉，没有看完就开口问道，选择性忽略了Chris的友好提议。那是纽约分局“灰骑士”发来的密电，大洋对岸年轻的同事总是爱玩一些无伤大雅的小游戏。  
“嗯，”Chris给自己倒了杯水，“头儿说咱们可以去一趟。”说完以后，他若有所思地在桌面上敲了敲手指，眼神里闪烁着不置可否的光。  
“结果还是要去啊。”Stéphane立刻明白了Chris的意思，他知道他们这一趟恐怕是没法避免了，鉴于这个不早不晚精准地传到他们手里的情报，高层自然是有很多他们没法拒绝甚至是没有权限干预的理由来促成这趟长途出差。但他们懒得计较这些，既然是非去不可，不管怎么说这个机会也算是歪打正着正合了大家的意，他们正好可以把这两个孩子从眼下火烧屁股的危机中解救出来，而纽约也正是Deniss的下一个目标——越早还那孩子一个清白，危机就越早能解除。Let’s go hunting. 他向Chris点了点头，两人达成了统一意见，没有人提起归期。

“话说回来，”Chris坐回到了他巨大的椅子里，“你感觉怎么样了？”  
“稳定？”Stéphane想了想如实回答道，“still sore.”  
“但很快会好的。”他又补充说。  
Chris终于也点了点头，“再去睡一会吧。”他建议道 。

*

Chris晕船，对于这件事没有人（敢）有异议——毕竟这正是他打从一开始就选择做内勤的主要原因之一——而他是个很好的内勤。与此同时，Diāna正在船上的吧台周围转来转去，发表着一些类似于“这里比AMEMUSHI的吧台加上“茶壶”的吧台都要大”之类的看法，并试图勾兑出颜色奇怪的anti-nausea drink。Deniss自打上船就保持着安静，像个犯了错的孩子一样坐在客位上，时不时露出闭关打坐一般凝重的表情。他的脑子里回荡着凌晨时分Chris对他说的话，他说他不过是这么多年里的又一个不知轻重的毛头小子罢了。Chris说得很轻松，而这个毛头小子一时却不知该如何消化。

窗外被海雾包裹，什么都看不见，只有一些水珠在玻璃上蜿蜒着追逐缘信号浮标映出的红色光点。舱内冷气呼呼地吹着，打到地毯上然后又散开拍在众人身上，感觉就像落水。

“Diāna，”Chris手指支在太阳穴上，皱着眉说，“svp*，不要再转圈了。”  
Diāna冲他撇了撇嘴消失在了吧台后面，但很快又探出头来，在料理机上方露出半个镜框，“所以我们现在去纽约，我还没去过斯普罗尔呢！但是我们去干嘛？”女孩说完眨了眨眼睛然后又缩回了头，仿佛把这个憋了整个早上的问题问出来就已经用光了她的全部勇气。  
“还记得豹子吗，”Stéphane飞快地看了一眼一言不发的Deniss和皱着眉头的Chris，“纽约分局的同事说在那边暗网上收到了他的消息。”  
Chris向他投来感激的目光。  
“Okayyyyyy，对于你们这种毫无顾忌分享公安内部情报的行为我虽然不知道是不是该高兴，”女孩故意拖长的声音从咖啡机后面传来，带着一点金属震动的味道，“但我们那个尾巴呢？你知道的，想杀了我们的那个。”Diāna站起身来做了个抹脖子的动作，惹来晕船人士的轻微抗议。  
“凡尔纳MK-4，”一直沉默的男孩突然插嘴，“这艘船，是经过改造的MK-4，她能带我们到斯普罗尔，雇佣兵的摩托艇可追不上她。”  
“对不起。”察觉到Stéphane的注视，Deniss又悄悄补充道。  
“嘿，”Stéphane拍拍男孩的膝盖，微笑着说，“你说的没错，我不知道你还研究过船。”  
“Stéph，”Deniss没有接话，他闷闷地看着几个人座位中间围出的空地，Stéphane脸上正挂着由于过于明显的示好被识破的尴尬微笑，“告诉我你有计划了。”  
“当然，”Stéphane平静地说，“纽约的同事会来接我们，那边的朋友也会尽力帮忙。”  
“Fine.”男孩还是一副若有所思的表情，眉毛轻轻地扭在一起，把皮肤挤出红痕，“豹子为什么突然出现在纽约？和独眼人这边的不击而退有什么关系？我们为什么要追过去，而且走的这么急？还有…”  
“别担心，”Stéphane又拍了一下Deniss的膝盖让他吞下了还没问出口的一连串问题，三个字像是一句咒语，冷冷地散布在空气里的是近乎强词夺理的不容置疑，“Dmitri那孩子，我们会找到他的，他在‘花店’很安全。”  
“别担心。”他又说了一遍，这一次却更像是说给自己听。

船舱里很安静，只能听到吧台轻微的电机声和偶尔传来的航线提示。在距离目的地还有五小时的提示音响过之后，Diāna趴在吧台上睡着了，舱内灯光自动调至了最暗，室内变得像是阴雨绵绵的天气中晾了床单的房间：潮湿、晦暗、却也凉得干燥。Stéphane盯着航线地图的幽光，不知道在想些什么。  
其实他的想法并不如往常难猜，看也知道他一定是对情势有了一些猜测，却还没有十足的把握。比如说他猜到了千叶警署出了问题，却没法确定是什么问题，再比如说他知道纽约有哪些人可以托付，却不能保证能信任他们到什么程度，又比如，他在不久前的半梦半醒间悄悄在心里改变了一些人和事的重量，但就连自己也没法确定究竟孰轻孰重。这些问题其实全部都可以通过沟通来解决，但这恰恰是他今天最不想做的事情之一，那意味着他的没有把握会变成每个人的没有把握，四人份的信息共享固然会解决一些问题，但四人份的焦虑叠加起来同样足以压沉一艘船。他此刻只想像这艘容身的船一般飘荡在太平洋上，没有依靠，也不需要依靠，航线自在心中。

Deniss依旧坐在座位上闭着眼，看不出是睡是醒，脸上仍带着让人一见如故的天真、执着和青春痘。  
Stéphane站起身来，飞快地在Deniss嘴唇上亲了一下，然后头也不回地走进里间睡觉去了，像一只弓着脊背的猫。

此时距离抵达目的地斯普罗尔-纽约，还有两小时四十二分钟，曼哈顿三十六街通讯大厦底商一扇小得几乎不存在却又花团锦簇的小门，和不远处一家大张旗鼓占据了三家临街商铺的古董店里，不约而同地响起了清脆的铜铃声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s’il vous plaït = please


	9. Notification

既然还有人看（。  
我就讲一下…这篇文被我无限期搁置了（咳  
不是坑了的意思…mais…

（鞠躬


End file.
